


Missing Pieces

by TransientPokemonMaster



Series: Tested Bonds [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (later) - Freeform, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Awkwardness, DJWifi, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Lady Noir - Freeform, Marichat, Original Akumatized Characters, Slow Burn, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransientPokemonMaster/pseuds/TransientPokemonMaster
Summary: As their third year in lycee draws to a close, Adrien and Nino both announce that they will be leaving Paris at the end of the school year. Marinette finally gets up the nerve to tell Adrien her feelings, only to be shot down. Turning to Chat Noir, Marinette sees another side of her partner and is shocked by what she discovers. He just has one thing he hasn't gotten around to telling his partner.Meanwhile Hawk Moth's akuma have only grown more vicious, claiming the lives of many Parisians, and Ladybug's miraculous, while it can repair many things, cannot bring back the dead. More than ever, she is determined to find and stop their nemesis.





	1. Wednesday, March 15th

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first foray into fanfiction! Yay! Thanks for checking it out. I had an idea earlier in the year that I posted a couple chapters of, but I realized I had a larger story to tell. So this is going to be part one of a 3 part series I'm calling Tested Bonds ^.^ It's going to take place over a period of several years and cover a good chunk of their lives, including all the drama, heartache, angst, etc. that goes along with it! So, here's chapter one! Hope you like it!
> 
> ~TPM

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are a born leader, a gifted poet, as talented a fashionista as I’ve ever seen, and courageous as hell.” Alya grabbed both of her friend’s shoulders and looked her directly in the wilting eyes, “you can get through this!”

A small smile crept over Marinette’s face, knowing that Alya meant every word of it. Even if she was just trying to psych her up. “But what if I-?”

“Forget about it!” Alya’s voice echoed lightly off of the bathroom’s walls, “you’ve wanted to do this since we were thirteen. It’s been over four years! You know the words you need to say, so say them. Don’t think about it. Just tell him how you feel!” 

Marinette sighed. She had been trying to tell Adrien how she felt for so long now, but it just never came out quite right, and she worried it never would. She had gotten so much better around him, almost never stuttered, could speak in complete sentences, and could even hold real conversations with him. She was proud of how much she had improved and wanted to tell him how she felt so badly. 

After trying last year and somehow ending up with a gallon of pea soup all over her, she had taken it as a sign that it wasn’t meant to be. Even while he helped clean her up as much as he could, she was so embarrassed she couldn’t utter a word. But her heart just wouldn’t give up on him that easily. 

“Okay. I will. I can do this!” Marinette threw as much excitement into her voice as she could, even though she felt like she was going to spit up a lemon. “What’s the plan again?”

Alya laughed, “girl, I’ve told you six times. We go out to the courtyard and meet up with Nino and Adrien. Nino remembers I left my maths book at his house last night and takes me to his locker. You stay behind with Adrien and you have your moment.” She gave her shoulder a squeeze. “It’s easy, I promise!”

“Easy,” she muttered. “Let’s just do this! I’m so nervous I’ll _fowl_ up, I’ve got goosebumps!” Marinette smirked for the pun. Chat and his stupid puns had worn off on her.

Alya stared dryly back. “Girl, I don’t know where your obsession with puns came from, but they really need to stop. My heart can’t take it.” She suddenly spun Marinette to face the door and gave her a small shove. “Go!”

Catching herself from sprawling forward, Marinette made the door in two large, wobbly steps and pulled the door open. She cleared her mind as she strode into the sun, ignoring the watermelon that was swelling in her chest. The bathrooms were located just under an awning outside the lycee’s courtyard, and she could see Adrien’s back from there, his gorgeous blonde locks carrying in the gentle breeze, the sun’s rays making his hair shine gold. 

Marinette tripped over her own feet at the sight of him and would have gone sprawling forward if not for Alya catching her. “Thanks,” she said with an awkward smile. 

“No injuring yourself until you’ve done what you need to do!” Alya pushed her back to her feet and looped her arm through Marinette’s to keep her steady as they walked. She gave her hand a small pat, “don’t worry. You can do this.”

Swallowing hard Marinette nodded, her cheeks a slight shade of scarlet as her mind raced with all the possible ways she would manage to mess this up. No! No, Alya was right. Marinette was almost an adult. Only children shied away from their feelings. She was a woman, dammit, and it was time she acted like one. She took a large breath and let it out slowly to steady herself as they came up to the boys. 

“-I just hope Mme. Germain goes easy on us on the next one or I’m never passing history,” Nino looked stressed as they approached, but brightened up suddenly upon seeing Alya. “Hey, babe! Nette!”

Alya wrapped her arms around Nino’s shoulders and planted a small kiss on his cheek before he gently grabbed her chin and guided her lips to his. 

Adrien cleared his throat, to which they ignored him entirely and only kissed more. He rolled his eyes and smiled at Marinette, “morning, Mari.” For a second, she got lost in his green eyes, the way age had smoothed his face and taken most of his baby fat, his frame now leaner, muscle apparent in every line of his slender body. 

“Ah,” she tried to greet him but found herself staring into his eyes. She laughed as Alya threw Nino backward, dipping him as she kissed him. That helped to clear her nervousness, “good morning, Adrien.” She felt her cheeks redden slightly at the thought of what she was about to do.

Her best friend gave a small thumbs up and tapped her boyfriend’s shoulder. They both came up for air, and Nino said, “oh, Alya. I have your maths book, you forgot it last night.”

“That’s where it went! I need it before class starts or Mme. Noyer is going to call on me all period again.”

Nino smirked, “god forbid you would have to show you actually know the material.” 

With a playful gasp, Alya shoved him away, “you _know_ that I don’t!”

Marinette envied them. Watching how easy things were between them only made her want to talk to Adrien more. She wanted that. The playfulness, the ease, the comfortable way they held one another. And the kissing wouldn’t be bad either. 

Nino gave her a small peck on the lips and a goofy grin. “Well, we should go grab that then.” He grabbed her hand and turned in the direction of his locker, “we’ll see you guys-”

Adrien held out a hand with a sense of urgency. “Wait!” He took a deep breath as they turned back, and all three turned to look at him. “While you’re all here, I have something I need to tell you.”

Marinette’s heart sank as she looked at him. She didn’t know why, but this didn’t feel like a good sign. “What’s the matter, Adrien? Are you okay?” 

The couple turned back and looked between them. Finally Nino asked, “what is it, dude? You don’t look so good.”

Adrien heaved a large sigh, “it’s just…” he shrugged with a sad look in his eye, “I’ve been putting off telling you guys since Christmas. And now that it’s March, I don’t have much time left and I-”

“Dude, are you terminal or something?” Nino sounded like he meant it.

“No!” Adrien waved the question away. “No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just that-” he stopped, as though not saying whatever it was would make it not be real, “-at the end of this year, I’m leaving.”

The three stood quiet for a long moment, before Alya was the first one to speak. “Leaving? But you can’t! Mari-”

Marinette shot her friend a wide-eyed look, mouthing the words, ‘shut up!’ 

Alya stuttered, “Mari- mar- mariachi bands are all the rage right now and we would need you to form one!”

Marinette sighed with an exasperated look at Alya. Her friend shot her a weak apologetic shrug. 

The boys didn’t seem to notice the silent conversation between the girls as their eyes barely left one another's. Nino finally said, “dude… why?”

“My Father,” Adrien seemed to spit the words out. “He has business internationally that he needs to do this next year.” He shrugged helplessly. “He can’t leave me here on my own since I’m still technically a minor, and Nathalie is going to be running things in his place so she won't have time for me. I’ll be going with and back to being homeschooled." He looked frustrated, "I’ve wanted to tell you guys forever, but there never seemed like a right time. I just-” he looked at the ground, his eyes closed as though holding back tears. “I just wanted to tell you guys before it was too late. I’m going to miss you all so much, I-”

“Dude! Dude, take it easy!” Nino gave Adrien a big hug, “you’re not gone yet!”

Marinette realized her jaw was hanging and closed it. She put a tentative hand on Adrien’s shoulder. She had no idea how she would tell him her feelings now. “We have lots of time left together. We’ll make it count.” Her words were quiet. 

Adrien glanced at Marinette before he looked to Alya with a smug expression. “Maybe enough time to start that mariachi band?” 

Alya laughed, “That’s okay, Sunshine. I just panicked. I didn’t expect our group to be losing a member.”

Adrien’s face fell, “but-” he looked at Marinette, “Mari would look _great_ as a mustachioed guitar player!”

With a loud gasp, Marinette shoved him, her face going red, “I would-? You-! Oh! Agreste!”

“You suck at compliments, dude,” Nino laughed. 

Adrien laughed, “what?! Marinette could make our outfits, Nino you could write us some killer songs, Alya would provide the technical stuff for our shows, and I-” he put a theatric hand on his chest and puffed it out, pretending to twirl a mustache with his other as he affected a Spanish accent, “I would be our leading man!” He stomped for dramatic effect and squinted into the sun. 

“No!” The other three yelled. 

Marinette watched Adrien give a large sigh as the smile fell from his face. “Adrien I- I-” her eyes flicked to Alya once before landing back on Adrien. Something about knowing how little time they had left gave her the nerve she needed. She couldn’t just let him leave without him at least knowing how she felt. Maybe she had seen one too many romantic movies, but she knew in her heart that if he knew how she felt that he would come back to her some day. “Can I talk to you?”

Alya made a grab for Nino’s arm and pulled him along, “class is about to start and I need my book! We can talk about this at lunch!”

“Right!” Nino took a hesitant step before looking back at Adrien. “Don’t worry dude, we’ll figure something out.”

“Book, Nino!” She gave him another tug and he jogged after her. 

Adrien turned his full attention on Marinette, and her stomach tightened as she looked into his beautiful green eyes. She could feel her voice catch in her throat and she wanted to say more, but she was afraid suddenly now that they were alone together. Well, maybe alone wasn’t the word since there were still several people milling about around them, but for all intents and purposes-

“What did you want to talk about, Marinette?”

The concern in his voice broke her trance as she devolved into rambling at herself and she stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. “I- I just can’t believe I’m leav- er- you! Yo- you’re leaving us. And… well, I-” she took a deep breath and for a moment her eyes fell to the ground and she felt her nerve start to fail her. She wasn’t sure she could do it, there was so much to say in so little words and she wanted more time, needed it. It wasn’t fair that he would be taken from her now! She looked him in the eye again, trying to convey all that she needed to with her thoughts. 

“Adrien, I’ve wanted to tell you from the time I knew you didn’t put gum in my seat that I’ve had feelings for you. Strong feelings that I just can’t seem to shake. I've liked you for so long and as much more than a friend. And I just need you to know that. I don’t know how you feel but-” it took Marinette a moment to realize that she was the one she could hear talking, confessing these things to the boy in front of her. She almost didn’t realize, if not for the sounds of screaming coming from the nearby streets. 

An automated voice that the student body was far too familiar with came over the intercom suddenly, “Paris is under attack by an akuma. Please make your way to your class’ designated safe rooms and await further instruction, thank you.” The voice would continue it’s warning on repeat until the attack ended.

Marinette stared into his eyes for a moment, the feeling draining from her legs. Not now, no! It wasn’t fair! She gave a small shake of her head and bit her lip. “Dammit Hawk Moth!” She bit out the words. 

Both of them looked at each other as though there was so much they needed to say, but instead they both uttered the same sentence, “sorry, I need to go!” 

Marinette didn’t wait to see where he went or what his reaction was. The citizens of Paris needed her now, and they came before her personal problems. Running around the courtyard’s backside, she hugged the brick wall and fell into a small grassy nook hiding her from the faces of her fellow students who were headed in the opposite direction. 

Opening her purse, Tikki flew out with a pained expression. “Wow, Marinette. That was bad timing.”

“Not now, Tikki! I’m mortified enough as is!”

The little kwami shrugged, “well, let’s go hit something. That should make you feel better!” That sentence sounded ridiculous coming from her adorable little squeaky voice.

With a small smile, Marinette nodded. “Tikki! Spots on!”

* * *

Chat Noir landed on a rooftop nearest where he had heard the screams coming from. He couldn’t believe what Marinette had told him. She liked him? He didn’t know what he should have said, what he should have told her. Much as he loved Marinette, he didn’t love her like that. Sure, she was beautiful, and smart, brave, hardworking, talented, had an excellent sense of humor, was bold, and stood up for herself and others, but he- well... Now that he thought about it, maybe he was an idiot. But he had feelings for another woman whom seemed to share a remarkable number of those qualities. But the trouble was, he only had eyes for her. 

The sky had grown dark and the moon looked to be overtaking the sun in an unexpected afternoon eclipse. As if on queue, Ladybug swung up to the rooftop where he already waited for her. “What do we have today, Minou?”

“Well,-” He started. 

From two blocks over came the baying of hounds and a woman in a short white dress, knee-high leather boots, and holding a bow stepped into the intersection. She shouted, “Paris dares to regulate my hunting? Well then I declare open season on Paris!”

Ladybug squinted at the akuma. “Is that Artemis, the Greek goddess of the moon and hunt?”

“This is complete lunarcy,” Chat smirked. 

“Be serious, Minou! This is a real emoongency!” She grinned back at Chat.

“M’lady, that was bad even by my standards!” He grinned, unable to take his eyes off her’s. They had grown so close over the almost five years they had worked together and she still found ways to blow his mind every time. And the fact that she had started punning more was driving him crazy. They shared a thing! Other than being superheroes, that is. 

Now if only he could get up the nerve to tell Ladybug he was leaving. Telling his friends was one thing, but his partner?

He wanted to say more, but a scream from down the street cut him off. Artemis’ dogs had caught a man and woman and were viciously tearing at their legs and trying to yank them back. They quickly began to sprout fur and fell to all fours, their snouts elongating, and fangs protruding from their too-wide mouths. Their screams became loud snarls as they got their feet under them and nipped at the dogs who had turned them. They quickly turned and joined their master and the other hounds gathered around her.

Ladybug sucked in a breath next to him, shocked at what had just happened. “Okay, so we don’t let the hounds get near us,” she muttered.

“Do you have a plan, M’lady?” 

Before Ladybug could answer, they watched as Artemis notched an arrow and drew her bowstring taut. She turned it on a fleeing citizen and fired at their back before either hero could move. They were so far away and the shaft flew so quickly, neither could have stopped it if they had tried. They watched helplessly as it punched through the man’s back and sprouted out the other side in a plume of blood and pointed metal. 

“No!” Ladybug screamed. 

With a vicious growl, Chat Noir launched himself at the akuma, blind fury driving him. 

For months now, Hawk Moth’s attacks had grown more dangerous and more destructive. The servants he created were no longer out for simple magical schemes or petty revenge. They had begun racking up a bodycount, and nearly one-hundred people had lost their lives at his hands in the last year. No matter how much damage the ladybug swarms seemed capable of repairing, they couldn’t restore life to a body who’s occupant had already left it.

Hawk Moth’s patience was growing thin, and he was no longer willing to let them live as long as they held their Miraculous’ from him. 

Chat launched himself across the two streets separating him from the akuma in no time and he landed in a crouch across the intersection from Artemis. “Stop!” He held his staff out in front of him, prepared to sweep it at any of the hounds who approached. They all stood crouched at their master’s side, their hackles raised, teeth bared. 

Artemis chuckled, “ah, a little kitty come to test my hounds? This should be amusing.” She let out a shrill whistle, and the dogs lunged from her side towards him. He paled as they came at him, counting nine dogs and god only knew how many teeth. 

Out of the corner of his focus, he saw her begin to notch another arrow, before a red and black blur came from nowhere to knock her to the ground. The arrow went wild as the goddess hit the cobbles and he swung hard for the first three dogs that were within reach. He sprang to the right over his staff as it connected and sent the hounds spinning the opposite direction. The other six came at him and he jumped backward, extending the pole and landing on the top of the light post behind him. 

Up the street, he saw Ladybug standing over the fallen goddess in a victorious pose. “Ha! I thought you couldn’t make a _god_ bleed!” Artemis had smacked her face on the street when she went down and blood from her nose marred her perfect features. 

The woman snarled and reached for her boot, drawing out a large hunting dagger and took a swipe at Ladybug, who jumped backward out of reach. “I’ll have you both strung up and bled out like pigs!” She grinned viciously, "and then I'll take your miraculous."

Chat Noir quickly scanned her but didn’t see anything that looked like it could contain the akuma. He turned his attention back to the dogs as he realized one was leaping toward his perch. Chat dropped and grabbed the narrow post, swinging around it and kicking out at the dog as it came level with him. The dog went flying across the street to join the other three that were recovering from the earlier swing. 

“See anything helpful, Chat?” 

He landed back on top of the light pole in a crouch. “Not yet! You?” He scanned the dogs again and spotted a difference he hadn’t noticed before. One of them at the very back wore a collar that was black as night with dull purple spiderwebbing it’s way throughout. “Wait! One of the dog’s collars!” Chat spared a glance to see Artemis on top of Ladybug, the dagger pointed downward at her face while Ladybug held her wrists in some sort of action movie cliche.

Chat wasted no time in extending his staff and landed parallel with their struggle. He retracted and extended his baton again at Artemis, catching her in the side and sending her hurtling out of the intersection and into the street. “Are you alright, M’lady?!”

Ladybug got to her feet and glanced back at the hounds. “Fine, Chat! Watch out!” She swung her yo-yo at the pack as it neared her partner, knocking the nearest two to the ground. 

“Quick, M’lady! While we have time, we could use some help!” He crouched and angled his baton behind him, preparing to launch himself over the dogs again to split their attention. 

“Right! Lucky Charm!” Ladybug tossed her yo-yo in the air as Chat rocketed to the other side of the intersection. In her hands landed a small cylinder. 

Behind her, Chat saw Artemis rise and notch another arrow in her bow. “Watch out!” 

Ladybug dropped to the ground as two of the dogs charged her, while the arrow sailed safely overhead. Spinning onto her back she caught both the dogs with the heels of her boots and sent them flying backward into the pack. Most of the dogs went sprawling. She sprang to her feet, sparing the object a glance, “I don’t know what this is!” She cocked her arm, “Chat, catch!” She threw the cylinder to him as Artemis reached her. 

Chat could only watch as Ladybug turned, too late to defend herself as the dagger slashed across her face, and his lady went down hard. He heard her scream and caught the cylinder and spared it a glance long enough to recognize it. Without wasting a moment, he cried, “Cataclysm!” With his power in one hand, he raised the cylinder to his lips and blew as hard as he could. The dogs stopped in their tracks and he flew at the dog with the collar, raking his claws over it, all the while blowing as hard as he could on the whistle he carried. 

The dogs quickly transformed back into disoriented looking citizens, except for one which turned into a black labrador. Artemis changed as she went for another swing of her dagger into a confused looking middle-aged woman dressed in jeans and a flannel jacket, her hair tied back in a bun.The sky cleared and became it’s normal blue again, the moon gone as the akuma flew into the morning sky. Chat turned to see Ladybug recovering from the blow by the dagger. “M’lady! The akuma, quick!” 

When she turned, he gasped. From her ear to the corner of her mouth had been cut open, and blood dribbled down the side of her face, mingling too well with the red of her suit. He could see her teeth through the ragged gash, he tongue struggling to stay where it belonged. She held her cheek together with one hand while the other used her yo-yo to catch the akuma with practiced ease. 

Chat raced over to her and shoved the whistle into her free hand as his other hand unconsciously reached tenderly for her face. His gut was twisted in fear over her being hurt so badly though he knew it would be better in a moment. “Ladybug-”

She tossed the whistle in the air and said with a pitiful whimper, “Miraculous Ladybug!” The ladybugs swarmed over her and she looked good as new, working her jaw as though testing to see that it worked properly. She gave her cheek a ginger poke and sighed. “That sucked.”

Chat turned down the street to see the body of the fallen citizen whole, but unmoving and a hollow in his stomach gnawed at him. He couldn’t help but feel as though the man’s death was their personal failure. Knowing there was nothing they could have done did little to assuage his guilt. He looked back at Ladybug, “better M’lady?”

She spared a glance at the citizen they failed to protect. “Damn Hawk Moth,” she muttered, hatred sparking in her eyes. “I’ll be fine.” She brushed his hand away. “Please, Chat don’t. I’m fine.” She looked frustrated at having been so caught off guard.

“As you say, M’lady.” He offered his fist, “pound it?”

She assented with a small smile and bumped his fist with her’s, “pound it,” she agreed. 

They waited long enough for the authorities to arrive so that they could point them in the direction of the man’s body. They found out that four others had died similarly before they found Artemis. As for the akumatized woman, she received a steep fine for hunting on land that her family had owned for generations and it had made her less than happy. 

And five people had suffered the ultimate price for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

Marinette wandered to the cafeteria rubbing her cheek for the fiftieth time since the akuma attack. She could swear she still felt her face hanging open, and each time she had to check before she freaked out. That had been a closer call than usual. Chat had informed her that the item she summoned was a dog whistle, which explained why things had been so easy once they had it. 

As she rounded the corner to enter the cafeteria, a familiar voice called out to her, if a little tentatively. She turned to find Adrien approaching her with an awkward wave. Great. Her stomach immediately became an acrobat and did everything but sit still as she remembered the last thing she had said to him. “A-A-Adrien! Hi!” She realized her voice was a little too loud as she shouted at him from three feet away. 

He winced with a forced smile. “Uh- Can… can we go somewhere and talk really quick? That akuma kind of interrupted us earlier.” 

“Oh… yeah. Sure.” With a deep breath she followed his lead to a mostly empty hallway. Face slashed open, soul barred for her longest love to see, everything was spilling out of her today, it seemed. When they stopped, she turned thinking she could mitigate some of the damage she had done, “look, Adrien I’m sorry. I know I put a lot of pressure on you and that’s not fair with you leaving soon. I just-” she bit her lip nervously, forcing herself to be a big girl and face the mess she had made, “-I've carried it for so long, I just needed you to know before you're...” Why did one little word hurt so much? "...Gone," she whispered.

He stared at her for far too long a moment while she prayed he wouldn’t make her feel any more lousy than she already did. 

“Marinette I-” he gulped, uncertainty crossing his face in a way she hadn’t seen before, “-the truth is, I’m happy with our friendship as it is. If I had known..." He trailed off for a second, "I know it isn’t what you were hoping to hear, and I wish I could give you that but…” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I have had feelings for someone else for quite a long time now. And, I know I don’t have a chance with her, but I don’t think it would be fair to try to thrust my feelings onto you in her place.” He gave an awkward shrug, “even if your words today made me realize just how much of what I see in her I also see in you. It just wouldn’t be fair. To either of us. If we had more time, and I could consider things better…” He trailed off, cringing. “I’m making this way worse aren’t I?”

She smiled weakly as her heart shattered into pieces . Marinette forced a small laugh, “yeah. Yeah you kinda are.” She took a deep breath and forced back the tears she could feel forming in the corners of her eyes. “WAY worse!” 

Adrien gave a small insincere laugh. “Shit, I’m sorry. I’ve just been nervous... since…” he trailed off again as he looked at her. “But so have you, I’m sure.” There was a long silence between them as they both avoided looking each other in the eye. “Well, I made this incredibly awkward.”

Marinette forced a laugh at that one as tears welled in her eyes. “It takes two to tango!” She nodded toward the cafeteria again, desperately wanting to get away from this hallway. “Let’s just go have lunch and pretend this didn’t happen, yeah?”

“Uh… Yeah!” Adrien looked incredibly relieved and somehow immensely guilty at the same time as they headed back, one on either side of the hallway. 

The entire time, all Marinette could think about was who this girl that Adrien Agreste didn’t stand a chance with was. And just how much alike could Marinette be with someone so unattainable for him? Was he just saying that to make her feel better or… Or had she always had a better shot with Adrien than she ever knew?

She supposed it didn’t matter now. In four months he would be gone, and she would just be a distant memory for him. Marinette needed one hell of a girl’s night with Alya to make up for this horrible day. 

She had been slashed to ribbons in one too many ways today. But then, she should have expected that from the ides of March.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Marinette, getting done like Caesar : ( 
> 
> Well, let me know what you all think! Comments are of course appreciated, along with constructive criticism. What did or didn't I do well? Is my writing interesting or should I switch something up? Let me know : ) 
> 
> As for updates, you can expect them Fridays/Saturdays, in the afternoon! I have a couple of chapters in mind that I might follow up within a couple of days so as not to leave you guys hanging though.
> 
> I have a few chapters I've written already, so I can definitely guarantee a smooth few weeks of regular updates ^.^ After that... I have an infant at home who is three months old right now and he takes up quite a bit of my time. But, I should be able to keep to my posting schedule regardless. We're in a good routine now and I have plenty of time to write in the afternoons while he naps and at night after he and my wife go to bed <3 
> 
> Thank you all again so much for reading!
> 
> ~TPM


	2. Thursday, March 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is guilty and pays Marinette a late night visit, Alya calls Nino and has trouble sleeping afterward, and Chat Noir and Ladybug share a moment on the Eiffel Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe I was a little eager to post this chapter ^.^" It's mostly a lot of fluff. I have a plot I'm getting to somewhere... in the next couple chapters lol  
> I've also got a small nod to my favorite ML fanfic, Back to Us in here. That story actually made me cry a little bit toward the end, and I just love it so much! Definitely a must read if you haven't <3  
> But I finished another chapter that I had been working on last night and figured putting up another couldn't hurt! Especially because I know the next couple I've got to write are going to be really easy ones.  
> So here is chapter two!
> 
> ~TPM

Chat Noir took to the rooftops that night, mulling over the day. He had just finished patrolling with Ladybug, but even that had left him uneasy as she barely said a word to him. When he asked she just shook her head, saying she was fine, and then they had been silent for the remainder until he bid her goodnight. 

After speaking with Marinette at lunch and bumbling his way through that, Chat had felt restless all day, wanting only to escape. He was worried he had ruined his friendship with Marinette and that above everything else was killing him. She was one of the few people he would have called a real friend, and he couldn’t stand the thought at having damaged that relationship. Especially now that he was so close to leaving, he only wanted to spend as much time with his friends as he could. 

He was worried that Marinette may have fallen in love with him for the wrong reasons, seeing the part of himself he projected to the world. So many girls had fallen for the face of the model without knowing anything about him and he was wary of it happening with one of his closest friends. Chat didn’t want to think that Marinette could be so shallow, and he knew the she knew him far better than most anyone did, the two having grown close over the years. 

He had grown comfortable enough with his friends that more of his personality had begun to shine through since they met too. The side he would have once referred to as Chat, almost like a second personality, was steadily merging with the Adrien that Nino, Alya, and Marinette knew to become a more complete person. 

At least with them. 

He knew that Marinette knew him better than that face, but he couldn't help but worry still. It was a song he was far too used to by now.

Plagg hadn’t been much help either, only commenting on how oblivious his Chosen was before losing himself in the ‘euphoria’ of camembert. 

Sometimes it amazed Chat how he could feel so alone with so many people surrounding him. 

Without meaning to, he found himself on top of Notre Dame, looking in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie Patisserie. He would peak in on his friends some nights when he was thinking about them, and knew the routes to their homes like the back of his hand. Chat had autopiloted to Marinette’s tonight though. He hadn’t realized he was thinking of her so much until he caught a glimpse of her balcony and saw the girl staring out over the Seine in her pajamas. 

With a deep breath he extended his baton. “I’ve already come this far. Why not?” He muttered to himself. He didn’t bother to hide his approach and saw that Marinette had tears trailing down her face as he got closer. To say that she looked surprised as Chat Noir neared was a bit of an understatement. 

He tried not to notice too much as her arm slipped and dove into one of her flower pots before she recovered and frantically wiped at the tears on her cheeks, smearing dirt all across her face. Chat suppressed a smirk as he landed gracefully on her railing. “Good Evening, Princess.”

“Chat Noir? What are you doing here?” Marinette looked as though she were about to panic. Why did he always have this effect on her?

He grabbed one of her hands, and placed a kiss on the back of it, “a gallant knight always stops to help a princess in distress.” Chat brought himself down so that he was sitting on the railing, facing her. “Anything I can do for you, Princess?” He didn’t know why, but after his first meeting with her as Chat Noir, the nickname had stuck. 

She looked a little taken aback. They hadn’t talked much in this way at all since the whole fiasco with her dad becoming akumatized. “I-I- well…” She shrugged. “I’m just having a rough day. Got turned down by a guy, some other stuff happened.”

“Not to mention the dirt all over your face.” He smiled at her and reached up to wipe away one of the several trails of filth. 

“What?!” She wiped frantically at her cheeks before giving up. “Oh what’s the point? I’ll get it later.” She looked distant and a little defeated. It wasn’t a look he was used to seeing on her face, and he didn’t much care for it. 

“Do…” he brought his head low to look her in the eye, concern for her filling his thoughts. He knew he didn’t have any right to, but he felt horrible for being the cause of this. Chat just hoped he would be able to do something to make this a little better, “do you want to talk about it?”

Marinette crossed her arms across her body as if to hold herself together. “No… yes?” She made a face before looking back at him. “I don’t know, Chat. I just- I think I ruined my relationship with one of my best friends today because I couldn’t keep my mouth shut.” 

“I take it the friend is the same guy who…” he trailed off as an apology threatened to rise in his throat, and that just would make things worse. Chat Noir had nothing to apologize for, except for showing up unannounced on a strange girl’s balcony when she was crying. 

Marinette only nodded and hugged herself tighter as she chewed on her bottom lip. Tears began to well in the corners of her eyes, but she shut them to fight them back with a shuddering breath. 

Chat’s mouth hung open but nothing came out. He didn’t know that Marinette had felt this strongly about him, and it made him feel all the worse to know that he had done this to her. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, her head nestling into his chest as a she let out a small sob into him. “It’ll be okay, Princess. If this guy is half as good a friend as you say, I doubt you’ve ruined anything. He’ll still be there.”

At that, she cried harder, this time not holding the tears back as he realized what he said. _You’re leaving soon, you idiot!_

“H-he- he won’t be though.” Her small body quivered against him as her tears fell, and she burrowed into his chest deeper as though trying to crawl into his lap. “He’s leaving in four months!”

Chat’s heart broke, kicking himself for having been so oblivious to her feelings before. How could he have missed this? He never knew that someone could care for him this much. And all the time he had spent chasing a fantasy in Ladybug, when the girl he thought of as his Everyday-Ladybug had been right there all along. 

Thinking again about how much there was between the two girls that was similar he couldn’t believe he had never noticed it before. If he had ever pulled his head out of the sand to see it, maybe he could have fallen for Marinette in that way. But now, all he felt was regret that he had been so blind, and fear that seeing it now, he would start to fall for her in the same way.

And she didn’t deserve to be put through that kind of heartbreak. 

Not twice. 

Not over him. 

“Shhh, Princess. I’m sorry.” He ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to catch any of it with his claws. “I- I’m here. It’s okay to let it out.” He nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head.

Marinette curled up into his chest as much as she could and stayed for a long while. Chat wasn’t sure how much time passed as he sat on the railing, holding her close, rubbing her back, and letting her cry. The entire time all he could do was kick himself over how stupid he had been. He wanted to be there for her, felt like it was his duty, his responsibility for putting her through so much. 

It wasn't fair that he had the power to put someone through this kind of pain. 

Eventually, she came up for air, her tears subsiding and she looked at him with red puffy eyes, tear tracks having cleared away some of the dirt on her face, and a sad smile hanging on her lips. 

He returned her smile, and brought her into a crushing hug, trying to smother his guilt. "I was starting to worry I'd have to keep you away from an akuma!" He let her go and looked down into her eyes. "I hope this helped a little, Princess."

“It did actually, thank you, Chat. I’m glad you were here tonight.” Her voice was small, her throat raw from so many tears, but her smile at least reached her eyes. “I’m sorry I got tears all over you.” 

Waving the thought away, Chat laughed. “It’s okay, Princess. This leather has stood up to a lot more than tears, I promise you.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “and I was happy to be here. If only to make things a little easier for you.” 

Marinette let out a small chuckle and turned up an eyebrow at him, “you’re saying you can take some purrnishment?” 

Chat’s jaw dropped as he stared at her, trying several times to say something before he grinned. “Careful, Princess. You keep that up and I might be the one falling for you.”

She shrugged nonchalantly, her voice quiet as she asked, “who says that would be a bad thing?”

“Ah- I- uh…” his mind was blank. She was cute, brave, smart, funny, and now punny? He wanted to kick his own ass for being so blind. “Maybe let your heart heal a bit, huh Princess?”

Marinette exaggerated a frown, “what? A girl can’t try to seduce a superhero who just showed up on her balcony while she’s looking a mess?”

Chat laughed a little nervously, “actually, Princess, it might be easier than you think.”

She stepped away from him and leaned back out over the railing, a sad look on her face. “Don’t worry Minou. I’m not giving out any belly rubs tonight.” Marinette gave him a half-hearted smile before looking back out over the river. “Just taking them.”

The way she called him Minou made him stop and stare at her for a moment. It sounded like- 

No one else called him that!

But that was crazy. 

He eyed her for several seconds as she looked over the balcony. “Would it be alright if I came by to check on you again?” He didn’t mean to ask, didn’t feel like he had the right to. But the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

Marinette nodded, “I think that would be okay.”

“I will then.” He got his feet back under him on the railing as he reached for his baton. “I’ll be back soon. Goodnight, Princess.”

“Goodnight, my leather-clad knight.” She gave him a small smile as he launched himself over the balcony and headed for home.

* * *

Marinette watched Chat Noir as he disappeared over the rooftops of Paris, a fond smile on her face. It was strange how much better he could make her feel when he wasn’t being the cocky self that he showed Ladybug. He was almost… 

“What’s that goofy look for, Marinette?” Tikki asked, pushing her way out of the flower planter. 

“Huh?” She suddenly stood up straight, looking at her kwami, who was covered in wet potting soil. She winced seeing her so filthy. “Oh uh… well- wow Tikki, you’re really dirty! You should wash up before bed!” 

“Don’t try to change the subject, Marinette,” she gave a coy smile as she shook soil from herself as best she could. “I saw the whole thing. If I didn’t know better, I would think you have feelings for Chat Noir?”

“What?! No! That’s- I don’t- I couldn’t- yo-” she closed her eyes and let out a long breath. “I’m just hurt Tikki. And it was just some harmless flirting.” She opened her eyes slowly, and looked to the sky. “It’s been a long day. Can we go to bed?”

Her kwami eyed her for a handful of seconds before she sighed, “sure, Marinette. Let’s go.”

* * *

Alya looked at her phone one last time as she lay in bed before going to sleep. A message from Nino popped up as she was about to lock the screen. 

11:33pm  
**Nino** : Call me?

11:34pm  
**Alya** : Now?

**Nino** : Please

She pressed the call button next to Nino’s name and it rang all of once before he picked up. “Hey,” he said in a subdued voice. 

“Hey, babe. What couldn’t wait?” Alya yawned.

“My moms… they-” she could hear him huff a large breath. 

“What is it, Nino?” The tone in his voice had her actually worried. He sounded as if something was gravely wrong. 

“Alya, my moms want to split.”

“Oh my god, Nino, why? They’ve always seemed so happy together!” She was wide awake now!

“No! No not split up! They-” it sounded like he kicked his backpack, “they want to leave Paris, leave France altogether.”

Alya didn’t say anything and kept trying to process what he had said. “They… Why? When?”

“They just told me tonight. I guess they’ve been talking about it for a while now. They said Paris wasn’t safe with the akuma attacks getting worse.” She heard him sit on his bed with a small grunt. “They’re scared.”

Alya sat up in bed and hugged her knees with her free arm. “I don’t blame them, babe. I’m scared too… but-” she couldn’t believe that they were planning on just getting out of the country altogether! “When?”

He didn’t answer for a minute. “Asap. They said ideally, they want to be out by the beginning of May.”

“May…” there was a hitch in her voice. Alya felt paralyzed suddenly. It was too soon. They couldn’t just leave. She and Nino had been together so long! There was no way they could just leave. They had already begun talking about their futures, making plans… they were supposed to get married! “Couldn’t you get your own place in Paris? You’ll be eighteen the beginning of next year.”

“Alya-” his voice sounded pained, like he had already tried to think of everything he could to stay. “Paris is so expensive, I would never make it without _at least_ a roommate _and_ a full-time job. And I’m still in school…” he trailed off, and she knew he had already considered his options. Finally, he said quietly, “I don’t think I have a choice.” 

The defeat in his voice killed her. They were quiet for almost a minute, “where are they wanting to go?”

“Germany.” His voice sounded thick, and she could see his face, knowing that if he wasn’t in tears already, he was struggling not to be. “They said Germany would be good for all of us, and I know they’re right but…” Nino sighed, “they’ll be safe and their rights will be intact, and the music scene there is great. I could do really well as a DJ there. I was already looking at schools in Germany after lycee anyway…”

Alya listened with tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She could hear him trying to talk himself into it, and she knew that it would be good for him. Just hearing the positives he was throwing out, she knew it would be a good decision. But it still meant he would be leaving her. 

“... and it’s not like Germany isn’t in the EU anyway, so we could always hop a train to see each other. Berlin and Paris aren’t so far apart that it would be impossible.” The tone in his voice said otherwise and she knew that he was crying now too. 

She tried to clear her head of what she wanted, but it was hard when everything she had pictured for her future had involved Nino being there too. There wasn’t a single moment of her future that she wanted without him. But she couldn’t be the one to hold him back or make the future harder for him either just because she wasn’t getting her way. 

Finally she said, “I don’t know if we could make long distance work, Nino. Just this conversation is hard enough and you’re only thirty minutes away. I don’t know how I would make it with you almost seven hundred miles away…” It wasn’t at all what she had meant to say and it sounded so self-serving, but it had come out without her meaning to. 

“Babe-” he tried to keep going and it took him a second to keep his voice even, “ar-are we breaking up?”

“Nino, no! It’s like you told Adrien. You’re not gone yet. We’ll figure something out.” Even as she said it, Alya knew in her gut it was a lie. Sooner or later, once he was gone, she wouldn’t be able to go on. It would be too much for her. She knew he might be able to do it, but Alya was the one who needed him close. And she couldn’t need someone she could never see. It would kill her. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow at school, okay? We should get some sleep.” Another lie. She would be lucky to get any sleep at all tonight. 

“Yeah… okay. Tomorrow.” Nino’s tone told her there was so much more he wanted to say, but he just said, “Goodnight babe. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She hung up first. 

Alya stared at her phone, wanting so badly to text or call Marinette, but she couldn’t put this on her with what she was already going through with Adrien. Her heart had been ripped out enough today. Marinette had made a joke about the Ides of March earlier, and now it just felt like a massive omen hanging over her head. 

She tried to sleep, but she couldn’t help the tears that kept her up. Alya finally fell asleep sometime after three a.m.

* * *

At school that morning, Marinette wandered in to find Alya and Nino huddled together talking in hushed voices. Not seeing her friends every day in class had the advantage of making her show up early for school, if only to see them. Barring an akuma attack of course. 

After last night’s visit from Chat Noir, Marinette had actually slept better than she had expected to. Thinking of Adrien, though it still hurt, it wasn’t quite as much of a raw nerve as she had thought it would be. 

Coming up behind them, she didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but she couldn’t help it. 

“-just that it would be hard on me,” came Alya’s quiet voice.

“It would be hard on me too! You’re not the only one being affected here!”

Marinette stopped in her tracks, not sure if she should approach. It sounded like Nino and Alya were having a fight, and she had never heard them have a fight. She was about to look for an escape when Alya shot a glance over her shoulder and spotted Marinette. Her demeanor changed in a second and she turned with a sympathetic look. 

“Hey, Girl. How did you sleep last night?” 

Just like Alya. The girl spent so much time fretting over Marinette that she was worried she never took time for herself. 

“I actually slept pretty well. I uh… I had an unexpected visitor and he-”

“He? Back up!” She shot her a sly look, “who’s the visitor?”

“Oh well… uh- he-” Marinette wasn’t sure if she wanted to say that it was Chat who visited her last night. She loved Alya, but her enthusiasm for Paris’ heroes would skyrocket if she knew her best friend was being visited in the night by one of them. But before she could really think of an excuse she noticed the bags under Alya’s eyes and that she seemed to carry herself with far less energy than usual. “Oh, Alya. Did you not sleep well last night?

“I didn’t, and we’ll talk about that later,” the look in her eye made Marinette realize that it was a topic not currently open for discussion. “Who was this mystery man who showed up at your place?”

“Mystery man?” Adrien’s voice came from behind Marinette as he walked up and she felt electricity tingle down her arms, her face go red. She wasn’t ready to face him yet.

She stared straight ahead at Alya, “morning, Adrien.” She kept her voice so steady that there was no emotion in her greeting at all. Marinette may as well have been acknowledging a wall. She hadn’t meant to be so cold. “And he wasn’t a mystery man. Just…” a smile broke out over her face, and she could feel her insides give a small happy flutter at the thought of her partner, “just a stray cat,” she said quietly. 

Alya stared at her with a flat, bored, expression. “A stray cat.” She huffed, “Marinette, I’ve never seen anyone light up like that over a stray cat.” 

“Honestly Alya, my life isn’t some complex romantic story.” She rolled her eyes.

Alya poked her friend in the side where she was most ticklish, “Girl, you’re lying!”

With a very shrill squeal, Marinette jumped backward against something solid and nearly fell over. Luckily a hand caught her hip to steady her before she toppled. She looked back to see who it was, forgetting Adrien had walked up, and saw green eyes, blonde hair, and a surprised expression. “Uh-” was all he got out before she took a large step forward and crossed her arms. 

“Sorry Adrien,” she muttered as her face turned scarlet. 

“Mari, I’m sorry. I- I shouldn’t have been standing right… behind… you.” It was still really awkward. 

Alya looked between the two of them before she grabbed Marinette’s arm. “Okay, well before this gets too weird, I’m gonna take my girl, Adrien you chill with my man, and we’re going to go this way.” She began dragging her friend off down the hall away from the boys. 

“Thanks, Alya.” Marinette was sweating inside. She knew she was the cause of this rift in her friend group and she didn’t want to be so awkward about it, but she couldn’t help how much she was hurting. She had spent so long being in love with him that now it just felt like she had wasted nearly five years of her life on a guy who never had one thought about her that way. 

“Any time, Girl.” Alya patted her friend’s hand as they walked. “Tomorrow night, are you free? I could really use a girl’s night.”

“Oh thank god!” She perked up considerably at the thought. “That’s exactly what I need right now! My place, after school, til whenever?”

“It’s a date,” Alya winked.

* * *

Chat Noir was on the Eiffel Tower's top observation deck overlooking the city. He had just finished his round for patrolling and was waiting for Ladybug to show up. He sat at the edge, his legs through the bars of the safety railing, letting his feet dangle as his thoughts turned back to Marinette.

He had barely seen her all day after she bumped into him. Adrien had almost forgotten that he visited her as Chat Noir and for a moment had been really excited to see her. But then he heard her greeting and was immediately crestfallen. Her bumping into him, he didn't even mean to grab her, but it had become second nature after so many years to catch her when she was about to fall.

But he had literally been a day late on realizing just how much he could have cared for Marinette that now he wanted nothing more than to turn back time to see just how much he could… love her? He was ignoring the fact that he knew she was someone he could have loved. If not for his feelings for Ladybug... well, now he would never know. 

And knowing now how much she cared for him? Chat couldn't handle thinking about that now. It wasn't going to get either of them anything but heartbreak. 

And yet he was looking forward to his next visit with Marinette as Chat. Just as soon as Ladybug was back, he would pay her a visit. Not that he deserved to see her, but he was going to regardless. Call him selfish, but for a little while he at least wanted to revel in the thought of what could have been.

Then there were his feelings for Ladybug. He didn't want to love her as much as he did, couldn't stand that he looked forward to the next akuma attack just to catch a glimpse of her. Even now, knowing that someone else would die the next time an akuma showed up, he could accept that guilt if it meant a few more minutes with his Lady.

A soft thump of feet on old iron sounded behind him and he knew she had arrived. He couldn't help the smile that came at knowing she was there and he looked to his right as she joined him, sitting at the ledge. Chat was afraid Ladybug wasn't going to speak to him again tonight, that she would just check in and be gone like before. 

“How was your route?” He asked after a second. 

“Fine.” She answered, her voice sounding far away. “A lady accidentally locked her baby and her keys in her car, so I helped her get it open.” 

That was his Lady. She always took the time to help, no matter how mundane the problem. But she still seemed off, sad even. It wasn't something he was used to from her and he wanted to be there for her, but he didn't know if she would let him.

“M'lady…” he wanted to ask, but he was sure it was a personal problem, and he knew those were the last things she wanted to discuss since it would give them some idea of who the other was. “A-are you okay?”

She chewed on her lip for a minute as if considering whether she wanted to answer or not, and he was sure she would shut him out. “What is it about me that you fell for, Minou? Why are you so sure that you love me?” 

The question was so quiet he almost hadn't heard it. And once he processed what she had asked, he didn't know how to answer. That was the last thing he had expected to come from her. He had confessed his feelings for her a couple of years ago, but nothing came from it. She was still hung up on some other guy, and he had done his best to recover from being rejected. 

“Ah-” she had never asked before and he had never actually had a chance to voice any of those reasons to her. He never thought she cared.

Chat swallowed, feeling floored that she asked. Why now? “Well, M'lady. I-” saying it so casually felt strange, “I love you for so many reasons. I don't know where to start.”

He stopped for a second trying to gather his thoughts. “You're so dedicated to being Ladybug. You were chosen out of the blue and give it your all, every single day. You work so hard to be the best that you can be, and it's inspiring. You amaze me every day.”

Chat paused again to collect his thoughts, and Ladybug shot him a look. “That's it?” She asked, a skeptical eyebrow raised.

He laughed, “M'lady, I'm just getting started.” He leaned back on his hands and stared at the sky. “From the moment I met you, when we were clumsily figuring out how to be our super selves, you were such a klutz and it was adorable but you were so determined to get it right.” Chat shrugged, “and even though sometimes you can be distant and it can be hard to see, you have a great sense of humor and a beautiful smile.” 

Ladybug looked back at him with something like surprise on her face. “Anything else?”

She thought that could be all? He wanted to laugh. “Not even close.” He held up one hand and started counting on his fingers, dropping one to his palm for each new thing. “You're kind. Kinder than anyone I've ever known. No matter the problem, however mundane, you always stop to try to help someone. You care about people. People you have no reason to and whom would never think they deserved anything from you. You're brilliant and creative! Half the time your Lucky Charm is so obscure that I couldn't figure it out if I tried, and seeing what you're able to come up with is astounding. You are so calm and level-headed-” he made a mischievous face, “-most of the time at least. You can always find a perfect solution to any problem, akuma, or whatever, because you can keep your wits about you and just keep calm.” 

He reached his thumb and smirked, “I'm going to have to start counting back up in a sec.” 

Ladybug rested her head in one of her hands, looking intrigued, “I've got time, Minou.”

Chat Noir could feel himself melting into a puddle at that smile. “Your eyes are incredible, the color is like the clear blue ocean surrounding some gorgeous tropical island, and I can't help but get lost in them.” He took a deep breath as he stared into her eyes before quietly saying, “I would happily drown in those eyes, if only you would let me.”

Her jaw popped open and she only stared back at him longer, “anything else?” She asked, her question barely a whisper.

He only chuckled. “plenty M'lady.” Chat's thumb sprang back up, “you're brave and courageous to a point that you put Link to shame. If you lived in Hyrule, you would beat that pointy eared punk out of possessing the Triforce of Courage every single time, without breaking a sweat!”

Chat watched her face light up at that and she laughed aloud, covering her mouth with her hand as she did. 

He only smiled fondly at her laughter, happy to hear it for the first time in several days. His index finger popped up, “you're a complete dork. Enough to the point that you not only got the reference but thought it was hilarious.” Middle finger, “your laugh can be shrill, and high-pitched, and you have a cute squeak to it when you really get going, but I'll be damned if it isn't music to my ears every single time.” 

His ring finger was next, “the way you light up with little kids is adorable. You never lose patience when dealing with them, and your enthusiasm for them is nothing short of heartwarming. I can just tell that you would be an incredible mother someday, if you chose to be.”

A flush crept over Ladybug's cheeks and she looked away, a hand covering her face. “I do want children someday,” she admitted in a small voice.

Knowing that she wanted children only solidified his feelings more. He wanted them as well, and could imagine no one better if only she would let him be that person. 

Chat's pinky shot up again, “I owe you so much." He looked her in the eye, a soft smile spreading across his face, "before I met you, I felt lost. Even having my miraculous, I wasn't sure what to make of myself. But because of you, I know myself better than I ever have, and have constantly wanted to improve myself. At first, to make you proud. But in the last few years? I've been improving for me. I have a direction in my civilian life, and I'm confident in myself, and happy for the first time in a long time. I was so lost for so long that I never thought I would find my way again, but you've helped me realize just how much I have inside of myself that's worthwhile.”

Concern for him filled her eyes, “Chat I- I never knew. I-”

He smiled, touched by her concern. “It's okay M'lady. Bravado can cover up a lot of insecurity. But like I said, that's better now. I'm better, because I've gotten to be lucky enough to know you, to fight beside you, and to be your partner.”

She let out a breath, surprise mixed with something more on her face. “I'm baffled, Chat. Really. I- I never expected you would have so much to say to that question… were- uh… were you done?”

Chat only scoffed and rolled his eyes, “good god, no! But I can see your ego inflating to cover the whole city.” He poked her playfully, and she squirmed with a small giggle before she swatted at his hand for tickling her. “Well, there is one other thing I could stand to mention I suppose.”

She smirked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. “And that would be?”

Chat Noir bit his lower lip, his eyes landing on her knees resting on the platform, traveled up her legs, slowly climbing her profile as he let out a deep breath, lingering on her jaw and cheek which weren't covered by red and black, and took in her face that he could never look at enough, before he stopped on her eyes, swimming in the gorgeous blue there. 

She fidgeted nervously as he looked her over so thoroughly, “Minou?”

“That outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination and uh… well- mewow, M'lady.” He felt his cheeks warm and he smiled, looking away over the city quickly. He was afraid she would get mad at him. 

Warm laughter washed over him, and he looked back to see her head against the bars of the railing, her hand holding her side before she stopped and looked at him with something akin to (he hoped) affection. “You are some catsanova, you know that, Minou?”

“You took that one better than I expected!” He laughed even as he felt his cheeks warm. 

She shrugged, “I knew to expect something like it eventually.” She winked, “you _are_ a massive flirt after all.”

Chat let out a small laugh, his expression turning to one of warmth, “you should know by now, Ladybug. I only ever am with you.” Her expression suddenly changed as he said that and she looked as though she was trying to figure out if that were a joke or not.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he went on, “the truth is M'lady. I may not know your favorite food, or the music you enjoy, what your hobbies are, or anything like that. But I've had almost five years to get to know you, to get to know the person you are and all the pieces that make you, you.” 

He shrugged, “you do your best to be this confident, perfect, hero. But I can see that you’re nervous, you have a lot of insecurity that suit covers. But you’re brave and selfless nonetheless. For all the grace your miraculous gives you, you still find a way to trip yourself up, and it’s kinda cute that you’re so clumsy.” 

Something akin to fear crossed Ladybug’s face, “yo- you can see all that?”

“And more,” he said with a small smile. “I’ve seen your confidence waver and your temper flare, and I know that you aren’t perfect despite the fact that you try your best to be. It’s admirable that you put our responsibility as heroes above everything and try to live up to it. I can't imagine it would be any different in your regular life. The things I see in you, you can't fake by just putting on a mask. And if I'm lucky, someday I'll get to learn the rest. But for now? Well, I'm at least lucky enough to get know who you are, and the things that make you my lady. And I love every part of her that I get to see.”

Ladybug looked him in the eye for several seconds, her breath shallow, her cheeks flushed. The spell broke though, and she looked away before starting to get to her feet. Her voice was suddenly distant, almost detached. “I should get going,” she finally said. 

“Oh,” was all he could manage, and it felt like his heart had just been bruised. 

As she mounted the railing, she looked back at him, worrying her lip before she hesitantly opened her mouth, “J-Jagged Stone.”

Chat blinked. “Uh… huh?”

She smiled. “My favorite musical artist. It's Jagged Stone.” 

A smile spread across his face as he got his first sliver of information about her. “Mine too!” 

Her smile grew into a large grin, and she looked away as she said, “and… my favorite video game is-” she stopped. “Don't laugh.”

Chat stood, leaning against the railing next to her, eager to hear more. “Never, M'lady.”

Her eyes found his again, and he suppressed a tingle that ran down his spine, threatening to turn into an embarrassing full body shiver.

“My favorite game is… Ultimate Mecha Strike Four.” 

“Ah…” he laughed, thinking of all the hours he had blown on that game himself.

“You said you wouldn't laugh!” She pushed him playfully. 

He smirked, “also mine.” Chat shook his head. “Maybe some time we can see which of us is better?”

“I-” she stopped, a small look of fear crossing her face before she seemed to swallow it down. “We'll see, Minou.” 

His ego deflated a little, her tone suggesting it was a long shot. “Ah-” he didn't want to press his luck though, and was already reveling in the fact that she actually shared something about herself with him. And even more, that they had those things in common!

Reaching for her near hand, Chat grabbed it and placed a gentle kiss on the back of that red and black spotted glove. “Goodnight M’lady. And thank you.”

“Good night, Minou.” She whispered back, before worrying her lip. 

As she swung off, Chat leaned against the railing, watching her disappear. 

Ladybug wanted to be a mother, she liked Jagged Stone, and her favorite game was Ultimate Mecha Strike. 

It wasn't much, but then it didn't need to be. It was progress, and Chat was happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!  
> How did you guys feel about my DjWifi? Part of me feels like I'm getting them well, but idk. I love Nino and Alya both and I'm nervous I might not be doing them justice.  
> How bout that Tower scene? :D I thought it was cute and I had fun writing it ^.^ getting to think about how Chat feels about Ladybug and why he loves her, especially after four years, was pretty easy. It was probably the easiest part of this chapter by far!  
> I figured that Legend of Zelda reference was a safe one for people to generally catch. Sorry if it went over anyone's head! I just finished playing Breath of the Wild a little bit ago so it's still lowkey on the brain lol 
> 
> But yeah, thank you all for reading! Comments/criticism as usual are always appreciated! See you next week!
> 
> ~TPM


	3. Thursday Evening, March 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki helps Marinette through a realization, Chat makes another visit, Marinette is distracted, awkward flirting ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Omfg I got this chapter edited and put together to post last night, but I forgot to changed the date posted. So it got buried and I'm reposting it D : Sorry!!
> 
> Good Morning! So I think I'm officially going to make my posting times Saturday mornings. It's just a lot more convenient for my life atm, and gives me a good last second buffer in case I forget to edit my chapter `: D  
> I wanted to say thank you for the comments and kudos too! It's nice to see that you guys are enjoying the story ^.^
> 
> But here we go!  
> Chapter 3!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~TPM

Marinette sat on her bed, her back wedged into the corner with a pillow tucked under her arms as Tikki floated in front of her. Neither had said a word since they had dropped through the skylight above her bed, but her kwami had not stopped looking at her with a small grin. 

Finally Marinette sighed, “just say it Tikki.”

“I was right!” The little kwami burst out. 

Her Chosen laughed at Tikki’s excitement and she nodded. “Yeah… yeah I guess you were.” Marinette worried her lip as she went back over everything Chat had said to her. “I never expected him to actually say that much.” And hadn't thought it would mean as much as it had.

She had originally been feeling down about Adrien and just couldn't understand why Chat could feel so strongly for her while the boy of her dreams barely noticed her as more than a friend. 

But to hear him say all of that? Everything he had said was her, through and through. But the way he put it… he really looked at her like that? Thought that all those things were what was so great about her? It had all just felt like pieces that made up a picture called Marinette and that it was just what it was.

He had made her feel special though. Special, and happy, exposed, nervous, flustered, and so much more. 

And when she realized just how much his words had meant, she knew she had some serious thinking to do. She felt badly for how abrupt her departure had been, and worried that it came off a little cold. But Chat would understand, right? 

“I always thought it was the mask that he loved. The mystery that made him drawn to me. But-” she put a hand to her face to cover a goofy grin that came up, “-but I was wrong.” 

Marinette shook her head in disbelief. “I always thought he just liked a small part of me, Tikki. That he saw a fragment and had latched onto it… but after all this time, it's me he sees. Just…" she couldn't believe it, the last word a whisper, "Marinette.”

The new perspective on Chat had made her change how she saw her partner and realize just how much there was to him. That he had actually seen _her_ and… and loved what he saw? It made her giddy in a way she hadn’t expected. 

Sure she always knew that she harbored a bit of reserved feeling toward Chat Noir. If not for Adrien, she may have actually seen where things could go with them years ago. 

But with Adrien leaving, and the fact that he wasn’t interested in her, did that mean that it was the right time to see how things could progress with her partner? Her face fell as something occurred to her.

Tikki caught the sudden change in her expression, “but?”

“But…” She thought about what Adrien had said. _“...I know I don’t have a chance with her, but I don’t think it would be fair to try to thrust my feelings onto you in her place.”_

Was that what she was doing with Chat Noir? Was it fair for her to suddenly thrust her feelings on to him in place of Adrien?

“I'm not just having my feelings for Adrien rebound onto Chat am I? I don't want to do that to him. He cares about me in a way I hadn’t realized.” She worried her lip again, “I don't want to hurt him like that.”

“Well…” Tikki tapped thoughtfully on her chin, “ask yourself what he asked you.” The little kwami nodded knowingly. “What is it that you think makes you feel this way for Chat? Why do you think you're falling for him now when you didn't before?”

Marinette blinked in surprise at the question. She hadn't thought of that. “Uh- well… hmm…” she needed a minute to think. She closed her eyes and thought of Chat, thought of the years they had spent together saving Paris, and how much closer and in sync they had become in the last year. About the night before when he held her while she cried, and tonight on the Eiffel Tower. 

What made her see him?

Her heart fluttered as she thought of him, and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she did. She thought about the qualities in her he had talked about and focused on the ones in him that she saw and also admired, even loved. 

She held up a hand with a small smile, sticking out her thumb “he’s persistent and doesn’t give up even when a situation seems hopeless.” Index finger, “he’s warm and gentle despite his rash behavior,” middle, “he’s kind and all of Paris loves him, and trusts him to keep them safe.”

Her ring finger popped up next, “aside from you and Alya, he's the most constant thing in my life. I have always been able to count on him when it gets tough.” Her pinky came up, “he's saved me countless times when I've needed him most, with no thought for his own safety.” That made her frown, “and he might be a little careless, maybe reckless, but he doesn't act without reason.” With a small smile, she dropped it again, “his dedication to keeping the citizens of Paris safe is like no one else's, and it's not just me that I've seen him rush to save.”

Marinette’s ring finger fell, “he's sweet and thoughtful. That date that he planned for us in our first year as partners, with the candles and the rose on the rooftop was cute and perfect, and must have taken him a lot of time to put together.” She was amazed at how fast she moved through his qualities, and had never realized how much she had paid attention to him before. 

Her middle finger went back down, “He makes a genuine effort to be courteous, and he's incredibly kind. Some of the people that we save aren’t the most grateful and get under my skin like a thorn, but he’s never afraid to take the lead with them and be diplomatic when I can’t bring myself to be.” 

The more things that came to mind the more she surprised herself. Her index finger was next, “and he's honest and straightforward. I never have to wonder or worry about what he's thinking except-” her stomach twisted in guilt, “-except for when I've pushed him away…”

That thought hurt, and made her feel the need to apologize to him a thousand times over. She sighed heavily, suddenly feeling horrible.

Tikki flew over and hugged her cheek as soon as she saw her attitude fall. “It's okay Marinette. There's nothing wrong with guarding your heart.” She floated back and met her Chosen' s eye, “and besides, he hasn't gone anywhere has he?”

A smile came back to her face, “you're right Tikki. As usual.” 

“Go on,” the little kwami said enthusiastically. “What else?”

She rolled her eyes, and brought her thumb down, “even if he can be a horrible flirt he…” she thought about other times she had seen him with another girl. “He was right. It's only ever with me.” She thought of all the times that he had flirted with her that she could remember and felt her cheeks warm. 

A sudden realization took her breath away, and she could see just how much she had ignored the best parts of him for so long. Her thumb came back up, “he makes me feel safe and even though I know I can handle things without him if I have to, having him there grants me a peace of mind that I have never had without him.” No one had ever been there for her like Chat Noir, and even when things were at their most dire, she always knew she could count on him to be there. 

She giggled, holding up her index finger. “He's a complete dweeb too! I've heard him muttering physics concepts to himself that I can't even begin to understand. He's so smart and he never gives himself enough credit. I just know that he's going to go far in his life because I can see that he works hard trying to figure things out even while working as Chat Noir.” 

Marinette shook her head raising her middle finger again. “Not to mention he likes Ultimate Mecha Strike too, and who knows what other games. And…” she stopped, trying to decide if it deserved another finger before she raised her ring finger, “and he likes Jagged Stone.” She stared at her hand, amazed at how easy this question had been to answer. Her pinky came up again, “and we have quite a bit in common to the point where I think we would get along really well outside the mask. I've never not had fun with Chat when we could.”

Thinking about him being fun also made her think of his terrible sense of humor, and she rolled her eyes with a small grin as she put her pinky back down. "His puns are terrible, but they always make me laugh. And I've even picked up doing it without meaning to. It's a small connection, but every time I make one, I can see the warmth in his eyes, the excitement he feels, and I feel it too." She dropped her ring finger for a second time, "he's so free and bold. Not like he doesn't have a care in the world, because I've definitely seen his civilian life weigh on him at times, but more that he isn't afraid to speak his mind." 

Her middle finger came down again, "he has the kindest eyes. I may have never seen them without the lenses, but his expressions are so easy to read. You can tell when he's being thoughtful or snarky, the sincerity of him being sweet, and the mischievous crinkle of him being clever." Down came the index finger, "his cheeky smirks are adorable and when he isn't trying to be charming, he has a cute, almost innocent smile. And his lips are so perfectly shaped for- um..." Marinette shot a glance at Tikki, who only stared back with a smug grin.

She dropped her thumb feeling her face warm as an image of him rose in her mind, “I mean, his suit doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination either…” thinking of him like that, his muscles that had grown over the years, his body that had gotten lean and powerfully built, how tall he was, and the way his hair was always a ruffled mess. Thinking of the way she could feel the contours of the muscles in his chest when he held her made her heart race, and she just wanted to touch more of him suddenly. She wanted to know if the rest of him felt so _solid_. “That boy has grown up _well_!” She whispered. 

Tikki cleared her throat. “Uh- Marinette? I'm right here.”

Marinette's face flushed more as she tried to shove down those thoughts, “sorry Tikki!” 

The kwami only giggled.

“I don't know Tikki. I mean, the more I think about it The… more…” she was nervous to say those words out loud, as though saying them would make it too real. 

“The more…?” Tikki prompted.

“Th-The more I think I could grow to-” she gulped, a giddy nervousness filling her, “-to love him.” 

Tikki eyed her thoughtfully, “you know Marinette, I've seen this kind of connection between countless Ladybug's and Chat Noir's. You’re two sides of the same coin, destruction and creation. You're destined partners, and more often than not, dedicated lovers for life.” She floated into her Chosen's eyeline, “whatever your decision, I support you.”

Marinette looked shocked. “Even…” was Tikki really saying what she thought? “Even if we choose to reveal our identifies?”

“It has its risks, Marinette. But don't deny yourself happiness because the possibility of danger exists.” She looked sad, even guilty. “I've seen one too many Ladybug's stay alone for their entire lives because they took my advice to heart, and they've suffered for it.” She gave her a small smile, “and that's the last thing I want for you, Marinette.”

Marinette nodded, realizing how heavily that seemed to weigh on the small adorable godlike figure in front of her. Sometimes she forgot just how unimaginably old Tikki really was. “Thank you Tikki.” She gave Tikki as much of a hug as she was capable of. “I think I need to wait and get to know him better though. Let my feelings for Adrien subside, and try to learn what loving Chat can be.” Even thinking of Adrien still gave an uncomfortable flutter in her stomach, which only made her more sure that her feelings for Chat were separate. “I need to be certain though.”

Tikki nodded sagely. “A good choice I think.” She hesitated as if wanting to say more, “I-I wouldn't wait forever though, Marinette.” 

“Hmm?” That made her nervous. Tikki never gave foreboding advice like that without good reason. “What do you mean?”

For a moment Tikki stopped, considering her words carefully. “I can't say exactly, because you've asked me not to. But…” she looked sadly up at Marinette, “time is a factor and while I do think you should listen to your heart, waiting too long could be just as painful as not acting at all.” 

“Can you tell me how long I have?” She was hesitant to ask even that much, but part of her desperately wanted to know. 

“I'm sorry, Marinette. Even that would be too much.” She sounded like she desperately wanted to tell her though.

Marinette took a deep breath. “Okay. Then if I have to work on a timetable, I'm going to try and spend as much time with Chat as possible.”

As Tikki began to say something, a gentle tap sounded from the skylight above, and she zoomed backward to make sure she was out of sight. “Speak of the alley cat,” she giggled.

* * *

Chat knocked gently on the skylight of Marinette’s balcony. 

After his conversation with Ladybug he had stayed and thought a while about what they had said. While it was something he had loved to finally be able to do, he couldn’t shake the feeling that it hadn’t actually made much difference. His Lady had told him three things about herself, which was a three hundred percent increase over the previous four years, but he hadn’t any idea of what it had actually meant. 

Her mood was noticeably improved after he had told her how he felt, but it seemed like she gave him the tidbits about what she enjoyed as a consolation for baring his soul. After first feeling elated, Chat now felt alone, confused, and a little abandoned. 

It might have been presumptuous of him, but he had hoped she would spend more of the evening with him, or at least speak to him in return after he had told her the intimate details of his feelings. But watching her go, he had felt the hollow in his chest that was starved for the most basic affections only grow wider.

Perhaps it was for the best though? If anything, the tease of knowing that she could care for him made him bitter in a way he hadn't thought he could feel toward Ladybug. It wasn’t her fault if she had started to feel something for him now, but it hurt to no end. He didn’t want to hurt Ladybug by his leaving. 

Anymore than he wanted to hurt Marinette.

And yet, he was here, seeking the comfort of a girl he had spurned to hopefully make that void feel a little less empty. 

Chat was a selfish asshole and as much as he knew it, he couldn’t make himself stop. He was using one of his best friends for the comfort he knew he could get from her because she was in a boat of similar design. The difference being, he was the shipwright. 

Part of him prayed for her to be asleep, but even as the skylight began to lift, and her beautiful bluebell eyes crested the hatch, he was grinning and holding a hand out to help her up. 

“Good evening, Princess,” he said, hating himself. 

“Hello, Chat,” she replied with a giddy smile. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” 

Marinette took his hand and he helped her up through the skylight. 

“Misery loves company, it would seem,” he replied, his tone somber. 

They walked to the end of the balcony, Marinette standing nearer her flower baskets, while he leaned against the railing opposite her. 

As she looked at him, her happiness seemed to fade a little, and she looked thoughtful. “Something wrong, Chat? You seem a little down.”

Chat shrugged. “Just the night I’ve had. It was good for a little bit, but my brain turned on me and now I just feel a little used to be honest.”

Marinette’s face fell and she looked confused, “I- uh… w-what happened?”

Leaning back and staring at the stars, Chat wasn’t sure he should say. But then she had told him her problems, so he assumed it was only fair that he divulge his. “I had patrol with Ladybug tonight and… well, it’s no secret that I’m a smitten kitten when it comes to her.” He gave a weak smile that was mostly reflex, “anyway she seemed down and when I asked what was wrong, she asked why I thought I was in love with her.” He shrugged nonchalantly, “so I told her. And it seemed to lift her mood and after that, she was on her way, leaving me confused, and a little vulnerable feeling.”

With a jaw hanging open, Marinette blinked once before asking, “vulnerable? Why? It sounds like that should have been a moment of bonding between you two.”

“It felt that way at first,” he agreed. “But after a few minutes, I just started to feel empty and taken for granted. I had just told her the intimate details of why I care so deeply for her, and she just left me.” He sighed, “sure she told me two things of herself I didn’t know, but…” he chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, “but I can’t help but feel like she just used me for an ego boost to make herself feel better.” 

“Oh no…” she whispered. “Chat, no I’m sure she didn’t mean it that way! Maybe she was just overwhelmed and needed to think? You did give her something to keep her mind busy... I’m sure!”

“That might be true.” Although he knew he was just saying that. He didn’t want to speak ill of Ladybug, but this time he felt taken advantage of. “It just hurts. She asked me for so much and gave me nothing in return.” He scuffed his boot against the balcony, “after four years, she asked me for what I’ve always wanted to give her, and she just took it and ran.” He laughed humorlessly, “I’m the one with the claws, but I feel like I got used as a scratching post.”

Marinette looked at him like she wanted to cry. He felt terrible for making her suffer his pain. He hadn’t realized she was so empathetic. “Chat- I... “ she took a tentative step toward him, placing her hand on his, “I’m sorry it happened that way.” A single tear slid down her cheek, and he kicked himself for being the reason she was crying yet again. 

Chat sighed, regretting coming here. “No, Princess. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be laying all of this on you. You’ve got enough of your own love troubles. You don’t need mine on top of it.”

She shook her head, “don’t be sorry! I- I’m a good listener if nothing else, and it sounds like you need someone who can do that.” She worried her lower lip, and he loved the concern in her eyes. “You shouldn’t be alone feeling like this, Minou.”

The way she called him Minou left him rattled, reminding him too much of the way Ladybug had said it when she left. He looked her in the eye for a long moment and she fidgeted a little under his gaze. 

While thinking of the way that Ladybug called him Minou only seemed to rend his heart in two, hearing it from Marinette began putting the pieces back where they should have been, and not for the first time in the last couple of days, he began wondering if he hadn’t misplaced his feelings all these years. 

“Princess you’re…” he smiled and took her hand, which hadn’t moved, “you’re really something, you know that?”

A pained expression crossed her face and she tried to smile, but instead turned, pulling her hand from his and leaned against the railing to stare across the Seine.

For a moment, he considered leaving, sure he had crossed some line. Suddenly she sighed, her voice barely a whisper, “do you ever feel like you made a mistake in loving someone, Chat?” She immediately shook her head. “No… maybe not a mistake. But more that you spent so much time chasing a fantasy, that you never stopped to see there was something great right in front of you?”

His laugh was humorless as he leaned next to her at the railing. “A little too much, Princess.” A feeling a little like regret began to build in his chest as he thought on the five years he had spent pining after Ladybug. He looked to Marinette at his side, and a painful sense of longing filled his chest. All this time, she had been there, and he had been too blind to notice. 

Brave, fierce, beautiful, kind, sweet, gentle, intelligent, _clumsy_ , Marinette. Chat wasn’t one to cry often, but his eyes suddenly felt as though they were about to spring a leak. If only he could turn back time and take those moments that he had been so oblivious. And she seemed to regret her feelings for him now. And who was this, ‘something great,’ she was talking about? She and Luka had dated for a little while when they were younger. Could she still be caught up on him? She hadn't mentioned him in years but... maybe.

She seemed to snap out of a daze, “sorry. Dwelling on my own things for a second,” she said guiltily. “Didn’t mean to drag you down too.”

Chat bent his neck, resting his cheek against her head, and she slid her hand across the railing to grab his. “It’s okay, Princess.” He chuckled, “we should probably be careful though, being such downers. This is kind of a prime area for akumatizations, and I’d feel even worse if I had to explain to Ladybug why I was absent from a fight.”

“Oh god, that _would_ be bad!” She took a step back from the railing, giving him a light tug to face her. “Okay, no being downers!” Chat smiled as she forced a cheery smile. “Why don’t we go down and play a couple rounds in a video game?” She tilted her head innocently, those bluebell eyes softening as she looked into his. “Are... you any good at Ultimate Mecha Strike?”

Staring into her eyes he could feel himself beginning to drown in that beautiful blue, and the question hit him a moment after. “Ultimate… Mecha Strike? Uh- Yeah! Yeah it’s my favorite!” He had forgotten about the video game tournament they had practiced for. Another thing Marinette and Ladybug had in common, and he kicked himself further for never seeing Marinette as more than a friend, again. 

“Perfect,” she beamed. 

Marinette led him down the skylight and into her room, which he had rarely been in without a superhero reason, and sat him down in front of her computer. He noticed her walls were covered in pictures of not just him, but several models these days, and felt a strange pang of jealousy. He realized he liked being the only one on her walls. 

His thoughts broke as she pushed a controller in his hands, “prepare to have your butt handed to you, Minou!”

As he took it, he smirked, “not a chance, Princess.”

* * *

Marinette played the game with only half her attention on it. Something Chat had said earlier on the balcony stuck with her, nagged at her, and she couldn’t help but feel something about it was significant. 

He had said, _“we should probably be careful though, being such downers. This is kind of a prime area for akumatizations,”_ and the more she thought about it, the more she realized he was right. 

The more she thought, and the more pieces she filled in, the more she realized that she lived within blocks of several major akuma attacks from the last five years.

Even stranger, trying to think of attacks on the city’s outer edges, she couldn’t. Marinette wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t help but feel that this might be significant in their trying to find and defeat Hawk Moth. 

The problem was trying to keep it all straight in her head. There was so much to think about and she simply couldn’t hold that large and plotted map in her mind for long. She needed a visual, something she could look at and add to. 

They played ten rounds, and of the ten Marinette only won three of them she was so distracted thinking. She finally put the controller down as she yawned. “I think it might be time to call it a night, Chat. I have school in the morning.”

“Oh shoot, I almost forgot about school!” He put the controller down and smirked. “So, what do I win for so thoroughly thrashing you, Princess?”

She rolled her eyes, “an invitation for a rematch. You cheated!” Marinette put a finger into his chest. 

“What?! Me? Cheat? Princess, you are mistaking skill for dishonesty.” He looked aghast at her accusation. 

“Well,” she said with a mischievous smirk, “we will just have to see about that when you come back for round two. Until then, I refuse to concede this loss!”

Chat gasped in mock surprise, “honestly the level of dishonesty in this arena is astounding!” He poked his fingers into her side suddenly, and began tickling her, laughing wickedly. 

Marinette wiggled from her chair and began laughing uncontrollably, her feet spasming as she tried to get away. As she fell, Chat followed, trapping her as he straddled her legs and got a hand on each side. 

He stopped after a moment and she glared up at him indignantly. Looking up at Chat above her, she felt her chest flutter, and not because she couldn’t breathe properly. His legs on either side, trapping her, her breath became shallow, and she unconsciously bit her bottom lip as she stared up at him. It took her a moment to realize how badly she wanted to kiss him. “I suppose that was punishment for such unfair accusations?” 

Chat smirked down at her. Before he could open his mouth though, a knock sounded on her trapdoor, and she heard her dad call up, “Marinette? Are you okay?”

Eyes wide, she called back, “fine Papa! Alya sent me a meme and I fell out of my chair laughing.”

Arching an eyebrow at how easily she lied to her parents, Chat watched her as Tom called back up, “Marinette! It’s almost midnight! Go to bed!”

“Sorry Papa! I will!”

They waited a second for her dad to wander away, and Chat smiled sheepishly, getting to his feet, “I take it that’s my cue to leave?”

Marinette rolled her eyes at her partner, “unless you plan on crawling into bed with me.” She got her feet under her to stand and took Chat's hand as he held it out to help her up. 

Without missing a beat, Chat smirked, leaning closer as he whispered, “is that an invitation, Princess?” 

She could feel her cheeks warm and her jaw fell open, “uh- I- I… no! Jeez, do you flirt like this with _every_ girl you meet?” She quickly took her hand from his as she steadied herself. Marinette actually felt a little jealous that after telling Ladybug that he didn’t, he immediately went and flirted like this with her. Did he lie to her?

Looking taken aback, his eyes widening as he realized what he was doing. “No…” he said quietly, “no I actually don’t.” He rubbed the back of his head, “I’m sorry if I crossed a line, Prin- Marinette. I don’t know what came over me.” 

Marinette was surprised. He seemed more than genuine enough in his apology, and she couldn’t help but wonder if something about her, mask or no, brought it out in him. Maybe he really did only flirt with her? 

She smiled, “it’s okay, Minou. I just don’t get a lot of lovesick boys in tight leather straddling me in the middle of the night.” 

He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile, “I don’t exactly do this either, just so you know. It’s,” he gave a small laugh, “it’s been a strange night.” Chat looked at her with uncertainty, “if you’d rather I didn’t come back-”

“No!” She replied before she realized she had, both of them looking a little surprised. “Er- sorry. No, Chat I would love for you to come back again.”

He grinned back at her, a small sigh of relief escaping him. “That’s… I’d be happy to, Princess.” He glanced up at the skylight, “I uh… I should probably be going.”

“Oh, yeah of course. Um…” she looked at his eyes hidden behind the green filtered lenses and not for the first time, wished she knew what color his eyes really were. “Goodnight then, Minou. I’ll… see you soon?”

“Of course.” He gave a small bow and kissed the back of her hand before he started up her ladder. “I’ll come back in a night or two.” He smirked at her as he pushed the skylight open, “until then… goodnight, Princess.” 

And with a last fleeting glimpse of his tail, he was gone. 

There was a sound of wood sliding, and a small voice echoed across the room, “what was that you said about waiting to get to know him?”

“Tikki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I can't remember for certain if it's canon or not that Tikki was asked by Marinette to not reveal Chat's identity or I read that in a fanfic somewhere. It's hard to remember sometimes @.@ If it's not canon, we're just going to pretend that happened then!  
> But how did you like this chapter? Between Adrien being dense and not knowing when to stay away, and Marinette getting setup to have her heart broken twice, there's plenty to complain about lol Parts of this chapter felt a little over the top as I was writing them, but it was still fun all the same!  
> Oh and that chapter I had to write that I said was going to be 'super easy?' Turns out I had writers blocks over it most of the week, and parts of it are still giving me trouble for some reason lol So that's fun!
> 
> Always love the feedback ^.^  
> Anyways, thank you all for reading!  
> And I'll see you in a week <3
> 
> ~TPM


	4. Friday, March 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette shops, Adrien and Nino talk, awkwardness, and girl time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy ya’ll ^.^ 
> 
> Remember that plot I was talking about? It’s here! I mean, other than the fluffy angsty plot stuff that is :P And I’ve finally gotten around to plain old Adrien perspectives! I didn’t mean to only have his when was Chat so far, but that was just how it worked out. 
> 
> I wanted to say thank you for the kudos and comments again too! It’s always nice to know if you all are enjoying the read or not ^.^
> 
> Ugh my baby was very demanding this week and so I didn’t get anything done. I’m going to have to hit it hard this week to get myself a nice cushion of prewritten stuff built up again though! 
> 
> On the upside though, he insisted on napping in my lap _only_ this week so much that I downloaded Duolingo and started learning French! :D So that’s cool! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> ~TPM

Marinette had awoken early that morning, intent on going to an office supply store to grab a couple of things. The more she thought about Hawk Moth’s victims and the areas they seemed to occur, the more she was sure it was worth investigating. She found a large commuter’s map of Paris, and a large box of pins with small colored balls on the heads, and made her way to the register. 

On her way there, she passed an aisle of prepaid phones and at first didn’t think anything of it. She had spent most of the morning thinking of Chat’s visit the night before and she wished there was something more she could do than just sit and wait for his next tap on her skylight. And as she was exiting the aisle for the prepaid phones, she turned right back around. 

He might not be able to have her number without revealing his identity, but if he had a phone that was for Marinette to talk to him on… 

She knew that she wanted to be in contact with him more, and she couldn’t always do that if they weren’t transformed. It wasn’t like they could just add one another in their phones. 

But if time was running out like Tikki said…

“Why did you stop, Marinette?” The kwami poked her head out of her purse to look at her Chosen. 

“I’m going to get Chat a phone,” she decided. When Tikki gave her a funny look, she added, “so I can stay in contact with him, mask or not.”

“Oh! Good idea!”

Marinette took a moment to browse the phones before deciding on a basic black flip phone with green glow in the dark buttons. It had a really crappy camera, could take calls, and text from an old style 12 button keypad. It was also discreet and would go with his suit, which she thought he might appreciate. 

That and she didn’t want to pick something too extravagant. She had a bit of money saved from working with her parents in the bakery, but it wasn’t like she had Adrien’s deep pockets. 

And after last night with Chat Noir, something told her she would be seeing a lot more of the obnoxious alley cat. 

After paying for her items, she shoved them in her bookbag and made for school. Nearing the school’s entrance she took a deep breath, having to mentally prepare herself for seeing Adrien. If she thought she was nervous around him before, she would trade it back in a heartbeat for the mortification she felt every time he glanced her way. It was just too hard to have him look at her after so long and realize that he had never once felt the way she had.

* * *

Adrien had Nino’s earbuds in, listening to the newest tracks he had composed. He was always eager to share his newest work with Adrien, and he in turn enjoyed giving him feedback. It felt good having someone ask his opinion. Adrien was so used to being a blank slate for others to judge, he never realized how good it felt to have someone value his input for once. 

As the song ended, Adrien handed the headphones back with a nod, “they sound great! I especially liked the brass section on the third one before the beatdrop.”

“Thanks, dude! I made that one with you in mind.” He winked as he shoved the headphones back in his bag, “you’ve got weird taste dude.” Nino slid his arm around Alya’s waist. “Anybody heard from ‘Nette this morning? I thought she broke her habit of being late.”

Alya shot him a look that Adrien couldn’t decipher, which made his friend’s mouth drop before he glanced away with a sheepish expression. Adrien had a feeling he knew what it was about though. Since Marinette had told him her feelings, he had seen far too little of her. It had only been two days, but Alya was doing a good job of making sure she was scarce. Every time the group was nearly together, she remembered a reason to pull Marinette away. 

The worst part was that Marinette looked grateful, and that killed him. And he hated that she felt that way, considering how little time he had left here. But he wanted to spend as much time with his friends as he could, and that was all it was, right? 

Right? 

Denial was a hard place to live. 

Nino put a hand on his shoulder with a sudden serious look, “be cool, dude.”

Almost as though he summoned her, Marinette’s voice came from behind him with a cheery, “good morning!”

Adrien had talked with Nino the day before about what had happened between him and Marinette and naturally Alya had filled Nino in on Marinette’s end. Nino always knew everything that was happening between the four of them, and if anyone knew what was going on, it was going to be him. 

Half-turning, Adrien gave a weak smile, “morning Mari.”

He watched as she seemed to deflate a little, “Adrien,” she muttered with a small blush. Marinette quickly turned to Alya, hiding her face in the process.

“Hey Adrien, why don't you come see this thing I've got to show you over this way!” Nino said, grabbing Adrien's arm and pulling him away from the girls.

“Uh- but!” He already started to lose sight of Marinette, but not before he saw the tension ease off her shoulders. He sighed as he turned to follow Nino. “What was that about?”

Nino shot him a look that made him feel like a moron. “Come on dude, even you can't be _that_ oblivious. You _know_ ‘Nette’s had a thing for you for years! And the way you just blew her off, talking about your feelings for someone else and suddenly seeing those same things in her?” He shook his head, disappointment clear in his tone. “Harsh dude. She deserves better than that.”

“Uh-” years? Marinette had feelings for him for _years_? “But… I _do_ have feelings for someone else…” he stared at the floor as he spoke. Had he really been so cruel? Dismissed her so insensitively? “Wait, how long has Mari been interested for exactly?”

Grabbing Adrien's arm and pulling him to a halt, Nino looked him in the eye, flabbergasted. “You don't…? How the f-” a small sound croaked out of his throat. “You aren't serious right?” 

Adrien blinked once, twice, “uh- yes?” Nino's mouth dropped open, possibly making Adrien feel stupider by the second. “A while?”

“Dude…” he scoffed shaking his head, “she's been into you since we were _thirteen._ ” Nino sighed heavily, “how do you not know this? Everyone else in our class has known forever!”

“Thirt-” Adrien's mouth hung open. Thirteen? What Marinette had said to him flashed through his mind again. 

_”Adrien, I’ve wanted to tell you from the time I knew you didn’t put gum in my seat that I’ve had feelings for you.”_

Shit. 

Almost since the day they met? “You mean… all those times that she was nervous and stuttered around me and couldn't get a sentence out to save her life…” Adrien’s stomach dropped. He didn’t think he could finish that sentence if his life depended on it. 

“She was mad crushing on you, dude.”

No. They had to be exaggerating. There was no way! He would have seen something like that- _should_ have seen it! “I was so wrapped up in- uh... in my own crush that I never…” he trailed off, his brain having trouble accepting what he was being told. 

Nino shook his head and started walking again. “Just give her a little space, okay? You kinda stomped on her heart.”

Adrien nodded, “yeah. Yeah I guess I can do that.” He hadn’t said anything about Chat Noir giving her space though. 

He couldn’t keep himself from seeing her now that door was open. Being with her as Chat, he saw a whole different side to Marinette that he never got to see. She was confident and vulnerable in a way she had never been with him before. And there was an ease between them that felt so natural he couldn’t just turn his back on it. 

He knew it was selfish, but Adrien and Chat were different people, and it wasn’t like she was going to find out. 

So it was fine, right? 

Right?

“Good! So who's this person so incredible that she blocked out reality for you?” Nino shot him a skeptical look. 

Grateful for any change of subject, Adrien laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “You're gonna laugh if I tell you.”

“No! Honest dude, I-” Nino stopped and stared ahead for a moment as though frozen. “What the… when did _that_ become a thing?” He nodded to something further up the hall.

Adrien looked through the sea of bodies to see two girls together, the taller brunette standing straight after having just kissed the shorter blonde. “What? Chloé and Lila?”

Throwing his hands in the air, Nino replied, “dude, obviously.” 

He shrugged, “six months or so? Why?” 

Shaking his head, Nino scoffed, “I just didn’t expect the wicked witches of the east and west to get together.”

Adrien winced for hearing Nino’s opinion of the girls. Chloé had been through a lot in the last year, and while they weren’t as close as they were when they were children, he still considered her a friend. If anything, these days they talked more than ever.

At the beginning of their second year in lycée, Chloé’s father had been running for parliament, but was caught in several scandals involving money laundering, bribery, tax evasion, and a good number of other questionable financial activities. In the end, he was indicted, his career in politics ruined, and sent to jail, destitute. The hotel had been seized along with his other assets, and Audrey divorced him to save her name and brand. 

While her mother stayed almost exclusively in America, Chloé had insisted that she was able to live in Paris and finish out her schooling there. Not to mention she had confided to Adrien that the infrequent chances to be Queen Bee again were all that made her feel special anymore. But her butler Jean had agreed to be named her guardian, and though Audrey still provided financially, he was all that Chloé had in the world. 

And surprisingly? The girl had seemed to come out better for it. She didn’t act the spoiled brat anymore, and after all the negative press and the way the media had run her family’s name through the mud, she was happy just to blend in. 

Though, her personality still wasn’t winning her many friends. 

She had strangely found companionship in Lila, whom had also been exiled by the class for her lies finally coming to the surface. No one would willingly associate with her after, and Chloé who was just desperate to escape notice, had gratefully gravitated toward her. She had even lost Sabrina during the fiasco her life had become, and the girls quickly became one another’s closest friend. 

From there they grew to depend on one another, and before Adrien had realized it was happening, they were dating. In their own way, they suited one another well, and he was genuinely happy for them, finding some small bit of solace in the chaos their lives had become. 

“I know you don’t like them, Nino, but I’m telling you the truth when I say they’ve changed.” He looked his friend in the eye as he said, “you don’t have to be their friend, but please don’t call them names. They’ve been through enough.” Adrien was especially protective over Chloé since everything that happened, and he had been one of the few people to stand by her.

They still saw one another at social events, though she was still receiving invitations only because of who her mother was. If she were anyone else, well, Chloé Bourgeois would have been gladly forgotten by society altogether. 

“Sorry Dude.” He shrugged awkwardly, “I guess that bitterness is still buried deep, you know?”

“I get it, trust me.” Adrien knew he didn’t have to worry about Nino making their lives harder for their relationship. The guy had been raised by two lesbians. And while France was one of the easier places to not be heterosexual, that didn’t mean there wasn’t still bigotry to be found. 

“Sooooo, I was wondering if maybe you would want to kick it this weekend?” Nino asked after several tentative moments of awkward silence. “Alya and ‘Nette are going to be spending the weekend together and I thought maybe we could do the same?”

Adrien snorted. Leave it to Nino to drastically change the subject without a segway to leave an awkward topic. “Yeah, man. I’ll see what I can work out with my father. I should be able to get a day at the least.” He pulled out his phone and fired off a quick message to Nathalie as the bell rang. 

8:12am  
**Adrien:** _Would I be able to get my schedule_  
cleared for Saturday? I would like to  
spend the time I have left with a friend…

The message went to read almost immediately. Nathalie never left his messages unread for long. 

8:12am  
**Mom-2:** _I’ll see what I can do._

He knew it should be fine. Throwing a small bit of pitiful guilt in never hurt to get a request through. 

8:13am  
**Adrien:** _Thank you!_

While being a little manipulative with Nathalie made him feel bad, he knew she wouldn’t take it badly. She was the only real adult in his life who had ever acted like a parental figure after his mother had disappeared and he was grateful to have her in his life. He had even started getting her gifts on mother’s day a couple of years back. 

And if he had maybe sort of started to see her as a replacement parental figure over the years, well… he wasn’t too vocal about it. Adrien had tried to broach the subject with her once a couple of years ago and it had just gotten weird. While her behaviour toward him since then had become warmer, she did her best to still act the part of the staunch employee.

Regardless, Nathalie always came through for him in the end. But he did worry about the decline her health seemed to be taking over the years. And with how often he had seen her with a cane lately, he wished she would only let him in. She was too young to need such a thing.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Marinette had thought that maybe the group would be split again, but was surprised when Alya guided her to a table with four chairs around it. As much as she wanted to protest, she knew better than to. 

Alya hit her with a sympathetic glance. “I thought maybe we could sit with the boys? I know it’s only been a day, but... “ she shrugged, “Girl, Sunshine is _leaving_. Just... poof. We should all hang with him while we can, you know?” 

Even though she knew Alya was right, it still hurt. 

Seeing Chat helped the pain she felt at being rejected by Adrien, and in a way she was grateful to him for opening her eyes to her partner. But even so, her feelings for him had been- were still- very real, and she was going to need time to get over him. 

If that were actually possible.

And she supposed she would have plenty of that when he was gone. 

_Gone…_

The ominous finality of that word tugged at her heart and threatened to make tears rise. She wasn’t ready to lose Adrien. It hurt too much. Being rejected by him was one thing. She would move on. Marinette could survive this. 

But to have someone that she cared for so deeply, so completely, to just be taken from her so soon? 

It felt like a piece of her was being taken along with him. 

And so she sat at the table next to him, Alya and Nino so engrossed in each other that they barely noticed the two sitting silently across from them. Marinette’s elbow was as far to the edge of the table as it could get without actually falling off, her body leaning to the very edge of her chair. It was a precarious situation being that she was a walking disaster, but being closer to Adrien than she had to be made it hard for her to breath properly, and bursting into tears would have been embarrassing. 

“I miss being able to go home for lunch,” Adrien muttered as he poked at the tray in front of him. 

Marinette nodded, “I do too.” It would be an easy way to get away from this situation. But the school they went to now was just barely too far away for either to make it to and from and find time to eat before they had to be back for class. 

A pudding cup slid into Marinette’s narrow field of view, her eyes fixed solidly on her tray. Her concentration broken, she glanced at Adrien with an eyebrow raised. 

“I’ll uh… trade you?” He nodded to the apple on her tray. “My father would lose his mind if I ate this.”

“Oh.” She grabbed the apple and mechanically switched the pudding cup for it. Trading lunch items had become a normal thing for them over the years in lycée. He always did his best to get rid of the things that his father would have banned from his diet.

Adrien gave her a small smile, “thanks.” 

Marinette’s heart felt like it was being crushed in a vice. “No problem,” she muttered. 

The two went back to eating in silence for a while until Marinette went to open the pudding cup. She bit the inside of her cheek hard enough that she was sure she had broken the skin. Looking back to Adrien’s golden blonde hair hanging over his ear, she felt herself stiffen when he turned almost instantly to look at her, his emerald green eyes meeting hers. “Uh…” She pointed, her throat feeling like it was filled with cotton. 

Following where her finger pointed, he saw the plastic spoon still sitting on his tray. “Oh!” He picked it up and offered the utensil to her. 

She went to grab it as he brought it toward her, her hand closing around the top of his for an instant. They both let go, their hands jerking back to their sides as though the spoon had been an open flame, and the plastic dome clattered to the floor between them. 

“Sorry!”

“Sorry!” 

They both said it in the same moment, both turning red and looking away. 

After a moment, Adrien stood. “I’ll go grab you another one,” he said just loud enough for her to hear. 

Why did this have to be so miserable? Marinette groaned internally, shooting a glance at Alya and Nino across the table. Neither had seemed to notice the awkward levels reaching eleven between her and Adrien. She couldn’t help but shoot a glare at Alya for a moment for having put her through this. All she wanted was a couple of days to get things figured out and get herself together, but apparently she didn’t even warrant that. 

Suddenly, the bell finally rang for the end of their lunch period, and Marinette all but bolted from the room for her next class without so much as a goodbye to anyone. Adrien hadn’t even had a chance to make it back to the table by the time she was gone. 

It was no big loss. She didn’t like pudding anyway. 

Marienette was just grateful for an excuse to leave. 

When the day finally ended, she waited at the school’s front doors for Alya to appear. It was the least likely place that she expected to see Adrien, and the other three would probably be saying bye for the weekend. 

The times she had seen Chat Noir actually made her feel quite a bit better. Something about that silly cat put her at ease in a way that no one else really did. Just thinking about him now made her feel a little calmer, and a smile flitted across her face. She hoped that he would come back by soon. 

“Hey girl, ready?” Alya asked as she came out the school’s front doors. 

“Oh, yeah.” Seeing her best friend, Marinette couldn’t help but feel a little bitter. For the last couple of days after the incident, she had helped her to stay clear of Adrien. Marinette had appreciated the effort and it made her feel better knowing that someone was looking out for her in that way. 

But lunch had almost felt like a betrayal somehow. Not only had she been made to sit next to Adrien, but Alya and Nino had completely ignored them as well. It had been the longest forty minutes of her life and every second had made her want to jump out of her skin. 

They walked in silence for several minutes as Marinette stewed on her thoughts before Alya interrupted. “What’s up, girl? You’ve got that look on your face like you just stubbed your toe.”

For the last couple of years, Alya had referred to Marinette’s ‘upset but thoughtful’ face as her stubbed toe face. It wasn’t far off either. 

She didn’t realize until Alya asked, but Marinette was actually feeling a little resentful, even hurt by what had happened earlier. Sure she could have gone somewhere else to sit, and maybe that was her fault. But she thought that her friend at least had her back and would have included them so as to ease the tension. 

Marinette sighed, “you made me sit next to him, Alya. I know you were right there, but you totally abandoned me.”

A guilty look passed over Alya’s face and Marinette felt the smallest bit of satisfaction at seeing it. 

“Girl, I’m sorry. I-” she hesitated, “I promise I had a decent reason. I know it doesn’t make it better, but I didn’t mean to ignore you.” 

Marinette was so used to Alya being the attentive momfriend and looking out for her that the one time she didn’t felt especially jarring. Was she being unfair? She couldn’t help that she felt like crap because of what happened, but did Alya deserve to have it taken out on her? 

“What do you mean you had a decent reason?”

The quiet between them stretched for several seconds and Marinette wondered if she was ever going to get an answer. 

“It’s just…” Alya took a shaky breath, the corners of her eyes welling with tears. “Dammit I was going to wait to tell you this later tonight where I could cry in privacy.” She closed her eyes and let out a long breath, trying to steady herself. 

Marinette touched Alya’s shoulder to stop her walking and immediately wrapped her in a hug, anger forgotten. “What is it?” Her voice was quiet as she asked.

Alya’s arms draped loosely around Marinette’s waist, her face burrowing into the crook of her neck, and she could feel tears moistening her neck. “Nino’s leaving Paris too. Before Adrien.” Her words came out in a small croak. 

“Oh…” Suddenly Marinette felt insensitive and thoughtless. Nino was leaving too? So soon? “Oh, Alya! Why didn’t you tell me? How long have you known?”

“Not long,” Alya sniffled, “the same night as your thing. I didn’t want you to have to deal with your stuff and mine.” A small squeak came from where Alya’s face was buried and Marinette could feel her neck becoming wetter by the second. She needed to get Alya to her house so that she could breakdown in privacy. 

Marinette was baffled that Alya had been holding this in and instantly felt selfish for how angry she had been moments before. Marinette gave her a tight squeeze before she let go. “Come on. Let’s get up to my room where you can cry this out.”

Leading the way back to the bakery, Alya sniffling quietly the entire way, Marinette led her in the side door and went straight up to her room. Once they put their things down, she had Alya lay down on her chaise and went back down to the bakery to retrieve chocolate for the both of them. It was going to be a long weekend. 

Entering the bakery’s backdoor, Marinette was greeted by her father as he pulled a tray of fresh loaves from the oven. 

“Hi, sweetie. How was school?” Tom set the tray down on a rack to cool and gave his daughter a big smile and a hug, his front still warm from the oven. 

“Oh… it was… school.” She said distractedly as she hugged him back. 

Behind the register, Sabine was finishing ringing up a customer before she called back, “hello, Marinette!”

“Hi Maman!” she said as she let go of her dad. “I just came down to grab some chocolate for me and Alya.” Marinette shrugged. “Okay, mostly Alya. She’s had a rough couple days.”

“Well then we won’t keep you. Here,” Tom handed her a box and nodded to the shop, “take what you need, doctor.”

Marinette chuckled, “thanks, Papa.” She gave her mother a quick hug and then proceeded to fill the box with chocolate croissants, chocolate eclairs, chocolate macaroons, a large piece of chocolate cake, and a couple of white chocolate raspberry tarts. 

Sabine eyed the box as Marinette retreated toward the backdoor. “Should we expect you two for dinner, or will you be making yourselves sick on sugar all night?”

“Would it be alright if we ate dinner in my room, Maman?” Marinette shot her mom a pitiful large doe eyed look, and Sabine laughed. 

“That’s fine, sweetie. Go on.” She nodded toward the door. “We’ll knock when dinner is ready.”

“Thank you, Maman. Thank you, Papa!” She called as the door shut behind her. Marinette quickly made her way back upstairs where she found Alya curled into a ball on the chaise, a pillow clutched in her arms. 

“Got plenty of chocolate.” She said in a small sympathetic tone. 

Alya turned to look and smiled in a way that didn't reach her eyes, “thanks, girl.”

Setting the box down next to the chaise, Marinette sat on the floor near Alya's elbows. She felt strange. She wasn't used to filling this role. Usually they were reversed with Marinette being the emotional wreck. Seeing Alya hurting like this made her feel so helpless, and she just wanted to hug her until she felt better. “Do you want a snack or to talk first?”

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Alya considered the question for a moment before she croaked, “both.” She held out a hand while the other still clutched the pillow to her chest.

Marinette put a chocolate eclair in her hand, “so why is he leaving?” 

With a huff, Alya bit into the eclair before she answered, dignity be damned. “Hish moms ah scawed,” she swallowed the bite, “of the fact that people are dying in akuma attacks.” Taking another, she sniffled, “they're gowng ta Gewmany.”

Marinette's stomach suddenly twisted with guilt. 

It was her fault that Nino was leaving. 

Because she hadn't been able to stop Hawk Moth and the man was insane, her best friend was miserable now? She wanted to grind her teeth in frustration for having failed so badly, “Germany? But how will…” she tried to think of ways that she could fix this but was only coming up short. “What about you and him?”

Alya stared at the eclair's end for a second before she shoved it in her mouth. She shrugged in response before swallowing the sweet. “We spent a day fighting about it before we just decided to enjoy the time we have left together.” Her arm wrapped back around the pillow and she tucked it tightly under her chin, “I don't know, girl.”

Not quite able to meet her eye, Marinette worried her lip. Finally she asked, “wait, you were fighting?”

She seemed to slump forward even more. “Yes,” she mumbled into the pillow. “But I need more chocolate before I go into that one.”

After she gave Alya a croissant, she let her munch on it in peace while she collected her thoughts. 

There had to be a way to fix this. If there was ever a time to stop Hawk Moth, this was it. The next time she saw Chat Noir, they would need to brainstorm. They had discussed how to find him in the past, but short of Hero’s Day, they had never even seen him let alone had any idea of where he might be skulking. 

Marinette knew that Hawk Moth wanted their miraculous’ to make a wish. There was no other explanation since that was what Markov had wanted with them. How else could the little robot have known what the power of their miraculous was unless it had been told to him by Hawk Moth? The only thing that scared her was what wish Hawk Moth could possibly want granted that he was willing to allow so many innocent people to become collateral damage for. It was insane! And it was all the more reason that they couldn’t ever let him get his hands on their miraculous. 

But how did they go about stopping him? He was like a hydra from myth and the akuma he created were just heads that she and Chat Noir were uselessly lopping off. They needed to change up their approach. They needed to go for the source. 

Her thoughts turned again to the map she had bought, and she had to restrain herself from leaving her friend to begin that project in earnest. It was the key to unraveling the mystery of where Hawk Moth was hiding, she was sure of it. Once she and Alya were done discussing what was happening with Nino, maybe she could enlist her friend’s help in that, if only to distract her. 

No one knew akuma activity like the person who ran the Ladyblog. 

With a small groan, Alya finished licking the last few crumbs from her fingertips. 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Alya.” Marinette was worried about her. She was normally so gung-ho in tackling things, but this was different. Futility and despair didn’t do good things for her girl. 

“Yeah…” Alya sighed, “but it’s happening whether I talk about it or not. And I’d rather talk about it.”

Waiting quietly, Marinette held out a hand for her friend to take, and she grasped it like a lifeline. 

“I don’t think I can do it, girl.” She said the words quietly, wincing as they left her mouth. “I have tried every way I can to say it subtly, but Nino isn’t getting it.” A small shudder shook her body, “and I don’t want to tell him because I don’t want to lose him for the time I have with him, but-” tears started to well in the corners of her eyes, her lower lip giving a small tremble, “-but I can’t do long distance.” She whimpered, “Berlin is so far and sometimes it’s all I can think about to snuggle up to him once class is done!” 

“He isn’t exactly the best with subtlety,” she said, smiling. Giving a small squeeze, Marinette laid her other hand over top of Alya’s. “That…” what? There really wasn’t anything for it. It was a shitty situation. “That sucks.”

“Pfft! No shit,” she muttered as he other hand wiped at the tears that were spilling down her cheeks. “I know that I love him and that I want to be with him. But he’s looked at all the ways he can try to stay here, but none of them are realistic with him in school still.” 

Marinette held her hand for a little while as her friend cried. It didn’t take long before she crawled up on the chaise with Alya, wrapping her arms around her and guiding Alya’s head to lay against her chest. Tossing the pillow aside, Alya clung to Marinette as fresh tears began to fall. 

It was well after dark when Marinette was able to finally pull herself free from Alya’s grip. Her parents had brought dinner up and left it on the floor next to her trapdoor, but neither had made a move to grab it. It was surely cold by now. 

“So, I know it doesn’t help at all with what’s going on, but I think I have something that might help to distract you.” 

Alya raised an eyebrow, her red rimmed eyes filled with doubt. “And that would be?”

“Well, I had this idea…” she reached into her backpack and pulled out the map and the box of pins. “I need you to pull up the Ladyblog!”

Looking a little surprised by what an overly large map of Paris and a box of pins had to do with Ladybug, Alya unlocked her phone. “Okay?” 

Marinette spread the map open, realizing just how large it was. It was roughly five feet long by six feet wide! It was the kind of map that package delivery services had to label shipping routes in their offices. She gave an awkward smile and found an empty spot on her wall near the round window facing the Seine. “So, I was thinking about all the places that akuma have been spotted over the last four-ish years, and I can’t think of a single one that has taken place outside a certain area of the city.” 

With four pins between her teeth, Marinette quickly secured the map to the wall with one at each corner. “And I’m pretty sure that we live near, if not at the dead center of where the majority happen!”

Alya eyed her with skepticism, “okay? And this is news, why?”

“Well,” Marinette stared at the map, feeling a small flutter of excitement. “I started thinking that, what if Hawk Moth can only akumatize people within a certain radius? What if he is at the center of all of it?” 

It took a moment for what Marinette was suggesting to sink in, but when it did, Alya’s eyes widened, her jaw falling slack. “You mean…” a small quiver passed through her, and a measure of the regular Alya entered her increasingly excited expression, “that finding Hawk Moth's lair could be as easy as plotting some points on a map?!”

With a firm set of her jaw, Marinette smiled and nodded. 

“Let’s get to work!” Alya quickly looked down at her phone, all traces of despair gone and went to the Ladyblog.

She placed a pin in College Francois-Dupont for each one of her classmates that had been akumatized. 

It was the easiest place to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think of the Hawk Moth range theory? It was something I started thinking about after Backwarder when he was working from the train’s bathroom. I love that episode so much for that ridiculousness alone! xD But even in the show, it seems like things to happen fairly close to where Gabriel’s lair is, and they don’t exactly seem to cover the entire city. Idk, let me know what you think. 
> 
> And how about the rest? Was the awkwardness between Marinette and Adrien good without being too much? Idk how I feel about that scene tbh. And Chloé and Lila? I have a Chloé redemption arc planned for this series that I am determined to make people cry with. I can’t stand her, but I want this girl to be able to turn herself around all the same!
> 
> I have the next chapter about 1/2 written, but I also had some serious writers block with it for the last couple weeks. I knew where I wanted to go with it, I just wasn't sure how to get there. I'll be able to get that done no problem though! But I think I might have to split it in half, otherwise it’ll just be too long. Idk, I guess if you all are down for an extra long chapter? Let me know! Otherwise, we’re gearing up for some Lady Noir awkwardness, with Marichat goodness the following chapter. 
> 
> Feedback always appreciated, of course <3 
> 
> I’ll see you all next week! 
> 
> ~TPM


End file.
